One Piece: Magical Caliber
by ChaosChronicler
Summary: Sakura H. is a former soldier of the army. After her escape from SOUND she is found by Luffy and taken in as his new nakama. But what happens when SOUND comes to take back the princess? Will Luffy let him? Luffy x Sakura NaruSakuSasu on the side.
1. The Pink, The Black, The Mage

_Okay, so I'm like really tired but I'm glad I finished this. It took forever but its up! I hope you enjoy._

"Talking."

"_Other/People talking."_

"_**Author's note can be found at the bottom of page./Spells."**_

_****_

Luffy made his way into the pub with a bright smile on his face. He smiled at the man behind the counter and took a seat. He slammed his hand down on to the counter and flashed the elderly man a grin.

"Give me a big one, mister."He said.

The man looked at him funny as he cleaned a cup, "You look a little young, kid."

"Ah, but I'm a pirate."

With a wide a grin of his own, the man dropped his clean cup in front of the captain, "Then I guess that's all the answer I need, right?"

"Of course!"Luffy chuckled and watched the an poor him a glass of beer. After the man finished, Luffy quickly grabbed the glass and finished It all without taking a second breath. The man shook his head at Luffy's behavior. Only a pirate could do something so barbaric.

"Hey kid, you better be careful around here."The man said.

"Eh? Why?"

"A marine captain named Smoker has been roaming the streets for pirates on their way to Grand Line. That is where your going right?"

Luffy nodded,"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Pirates use to come here all the time to head for the Grand Line but ever since Smoker came around, pirates don't stop at Loguetown anymore. You're a brave one for sticking around."

"This Smoker sounds fun, where can I meet him?"

The elderly man choked on air. Never had he heard something as crazy from anyone, let alone a kid! "Are you crazy? Smoker would tear you apart!"

"Even as a rubber man was it hard to breathe and drink at the same time. Luffy turned in his seat so he faced the elderly man once again

"Who knows."Luffy shrugged and stood to his feet, "Well thanks for the beer, old man."

"You be careful out there kid."The man said with worried eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."The dark haired captain said and disappeared from the pub without another word. The man grabbed Luffy's empty cup and smiled softly to himself. The kid would be alright, even if he wasn't alright in the head.

The man was just above to put the cup away when he realized something.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT DIDN'T PAY!"

Nearly a few feet away, Luffy heard the old man from behind the counter shout and stifled a laugh. This town was just too interesting for him. Not only because it had some great people but also because it held one of the world's greatest historical monuments; The execution stand Gol D. Roger was executed on.

The thought of it all ran shivers down Luffy's spine which ended in another one his famous smiles finding its way across his face again.

A single drop of water fell on the rubber man's nose, signaling something he clearly wasn't going to look forward to. "Rain."

He stopped and glanced at the alleyway beside him, "Guess I'll have to take a shortcut."

_****_

A pair of dark eyes stared down at the sleeping figure before them. The figure, a long haired teenage girl lay sprawled out on the floor, in nothing but a pair of black baggy pants and a red belly shirt with the letters F.R.O.W.N. in the front.

Chrome, the dark eyed boy standing over the sleeping teen, couldn't help but smile at her innocent face. He knew if he waked her, the innocence would soon disappear. But he couldn't help it. After all, they were wanted fugitives.

"Sakura-sama,"He sang. "It's time to get up."

The pink haired girl swayed to the side, away from the sound of his voice. Chrome chuckled and tugged at her black hoodie. "Sakura-sama, we've been here for three days. It's time to go!"

'Sakura' sighed and turned back around to face the black haired teen, "Good morning."

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon."

The smaller of the two nodded, eyes shutting closed."But it's always morning when you first wake up."

Chrome smiled and pushed a strand of hair from her bang behind her ear, "Well, right now we need to be leaving. We can't stay here with that marine captain wandering around the place."

Sakura turned to her back and crossed her arms comfortably behind her head, "Well, if we see him, we'll just have to kick his butt."

The dark haired boy snorted, "You know we can't do that. Especially in your condition."

Sakura shrugged and opened her mouth to say something when a sandaled foot stepped on her face. Chrome twitched, something inside beginning to twist and burn.

Then...he guffawed with laughter.

Monkey D. Luffy, paused in step as he felt something squishy against his foot. After sliding his feet on the strange substance, he finally looked down at the pink haired girl under him.

Realizing the 'squishy substance' was a person he stepped aside."Ah, my bad."

The girl stood up slowly, emerald eyes glazed without emotion. She turned to Luffy and wrapped her hand around his neck in a tight grip. Taking a step forward she lifted him into the air and pinned him into the alley wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stuff my foot down your throat right now?"

Chrome looked thoughtful from beside her, "Because...it'd be really gross?"He suggested.

Sakura blinked, the thought of her foot going into someone else's mouth _was_ disgusting. She released the boy and took a step back. The raven haired boy rubbed at his swore neck, confusion evident on his face. In all of his years being a rubber man, he never met a girl her size that was able to bruise his rubber skin.

Chrome smiled at him, "I bet it hurts, huh? I'm surprised you were able to survive through that. She usually breaks someone's neck with that scary grip of hers."

"Well, it did hurt but I think it's impossible to break my bones."

"Impossible?"Chrome looked interested, "How come?"

Luffy pulled at his cheek, extending it far beyond the abilities of any other human. "I ate the Devil's fruit."He said.

Sakura tilted her head, "I've heard of those. You can't swim in water can you?"

"Nope not anymore."

"Sucks for you." 

"Eh, I'm fine really."

"I see."

"You're really weird you know?"Chrome said with a bright smile. "What's your name?"

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Who are you?"

"Sakura."

"I'm Chrome, nice to meet you." 

Interrupting their peaceful greeting came a marine soldier. In his hand he clutched two wanted posters."There they are!"He shouted, running forward.

Behind him two other guards emerged from the opposite street and followed after him. Sakura cringed and grabbed Luffy's hand, "We've got to go."She mumbled.

Luffy quirked a brow but let her drag him away "But why?"

"You smell like sea salt."Chrome said from beside him. "Which means you're out on the sea a lot. You're a pirate aren't you? Do you want to get caught by the marines?"

"No but how'd you know I was a pirate?"

"I just told you. You smell like the sea."

"This way!"Sakura said. She turned down a narrow street crowded with people. With so many people around them, it was easy for the three to hide themselves.

Chrome glanced behind him and noticed that not only had the marines given up trying to look for them, they also went down a different street and towards a dark haired woman with glasses. "Not good, there's too many marines around here. We need to find some place to hide."

"I can't. I need to go to the execution stand."Luffy said.

"Why would you wanna go there?"

"Because, it's where the Great Age of Pirates began. I have to see it if I ever want to become Pirate King."

Sakura frowned at him, "Is that your dream? To become Pirate King."

Luffy nodded vigorously. "Yup. What's yours?"

There was silence. The only sound that was made came from the many footsteps of the townspeople and the noises of shops at work. Sakura stared at the ground while Chrome and Luffy watched her.

"I…forgot my dream a long time ago."

A hand around her wrist made the pink haired girl look up, "Then come with me. You're sure to find your dream again if you become one of us. Join my crew."

"I'll…"Sakura paused, clearing her voice so she could speak with a slightly firmer tone. "I'll think about it."

The raven haired boy nodded, completely understanding her hesitation. He turned his back to the two and waved. "Let me know soon. I'll be waiting at the execution stand."

With that said, the straw hat teen left, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

_****_

"Whoa."Luffy gasped. "The view up here is exactly what the Pirate King saw before he died!"

On top of the large execution stand, Luffy could practically feel the energy from the Pirate King burning into him. In this very spot, the man who started it all, died and created a legacy. A legacy Luffy would soon conquer with the help of his crew.

"You up there!"A man in a white trench coat shouted through a mega phone. "Get down!" _**(1)**_

_****_

Chrome stood at Sakura's side, watching as she continued to stare into the darkening clouds. They stayed in that exact spot ever since Luffy ran off for the execution platform.

Luffy's words echoed in Sakura's ears, _"You're sure to find your dream again."_

"What do you think we should do, Chrome?"Sakura finally asked.

Chrome frowned at her, "It doesn't matter what I think. I was born to follow your wishes and your dreams until-."

"I know all that Chrome but for once I want to hear what do you think. Can't you do that!"Sakura shouted, letting an unbelievable amount of anger wash out of her.

"I think you should go."He said briskly.

Sakura looked at him, emerald eyes that were once filled without emotion, became shocked. "W-Why?"

"You would be missing out on a perfectly good opportunity if you don't go. I know that you're sick of running from island to island for answers on your past Sakura but where ever we go we will be hunted down by the marines...and the military. Sakura you know that."Chrome said, "We've been on our own forever but maybe going it alone isn't working."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Chrome interrupted her.

"And that straw hat kid, he's weird but to me, he seems different. Maybe…maybe he's the dream you've been looking for?"Chrome said, his grey eyes glaring into Sakura's

"I mean, even the smallest of things is considered a dream, Sakura, but only by a piece. When you put all of the pieces together you'll eventually lead to the one thing you want the most. That golden dream."

The two stood in silence again. Until some one from behind them shouted, "Pirates! There are pirates in Loguetown!"

"Who?"A woman asked, holding her twins close. "I heard it was Buggy the Clown-"

"And Mugiwara Luffy too! There fighting at the execution stand!"

Chrome's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me he's a _wanted _pirate? That kid must really get around, huh?"The dark haired boy turned, expecting to see his master at his side but she was already half way down the busy street.

"Sakura-sama?"He called and took chase after her. "Sakura-sama where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear them?"Sakura mumbled over her shoulder, "Our captain is fighting. Shouldn't we help?"

The shocked and confused look on Chrome's face eased into a bright smile as he caught up to her."This way is faster."He said, grabbing her wrist he dragged her down an empty street.

_****_

"This is the end, Mugiwara!"Buggy the Clown shouted, sword raised behind his back.

"Luffy!"A voice in the distance shouted. Buggy paused and turned to the shadowed figure making its way through the crowd and towards the Mugiwara's first mate and chef.

Lifting his head slightly, Luffy managed to spot the pink haired girl running towards him.

"Ah, Sakura, Chrome! Have you finally decided to be my nakama?"

A tear slipped down Sakura's face as she nodded stiffly,"Yeah, I have."

"_Is that…?"_A Loguetown resident whispered.

"_Yeah, it is. That's Arch mage Sakura.__**(3)**__ Her bounty is ranging up to _ _20,000,000."  
_

"_It's high but not enough to make the Eleven Supernovas."_

_And that boy beside her…he's her _pet right_?"_

"_Guardian._"The elderly resident corrected._"That's Shadow Wing Chrome.__**(4)**__ His bounty is only _ 700,000."

"We'll get you down from there!"Chrome shouted. "Leave it to us."

The pink haired girl raised her hand as her dark haired partner began to glow. A black seal filled with strange letters and stars appeared at her feet.

_**"Hidden star scattered across time, as your master, I summon thee. Become thy weapon!"**_

Slowly Chrome began to break from his glowing form and into a cluster of a black tinted wind. (**2)** The wind surrounded Sakura briefly until circling itself briskly around her extended right arm.

She clenched her hand, forcing the wind in her fist to burst with red lightning. Wrapping her free hand over her right the light dispersed, leaving behind a black katana with a red hilt.

"_**Saber Form.**_"Sakura shouted, _**"Shadow Star!"**_

"Swordsman?"Zoro whispered.

Sakura turned to him, "Can you guys back me up? I'll try to get to Luffy."

"Yes ma'am!"Sanji said, stepping in front of her and kicking a Buggy pirate to the side. Sakura rushed past him and gave him a thankful glance.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty lady."A buggy pirate chuckled, as his nakama stood at his side.

Raising her sword over her head, Sakura straightened herself and closed her eyes,_**"O' frozen queen, I pledge myself to you. Open the heavens and become my strength."**_

Sanji winced as a cold wave of air brushed over them. The energy revolving around this girl was too strong for him to withstand. Eventually he was reduced to crouching down in order to stay on his feet.

_**"Kingdom Silver!"**_

With a violent swing, the freezing cold energy around her expanded, taking all that was near into a frozen state.

"Arch mage Sakura…she has a bounty but I've never heard of her."Zoro said, watching the girl jump off the shoulder off a frozen pirate and into the air, towards the straw hat captain.

"Who cares, she's a total cutie."

"Pervert."

"Now's not the time for name-calling marimo, we need to get Luffy out of there!"

A dagger whizzed past Zoro's face and directly towards Sakura in mid-air.

"Sakura, look out!"Luffy shouted but the dagger had already pierced through the pink haired girl's shoulder. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords."Cabaji said, walking over to the injured girl. "You'll just get hurt."

Cabaji pulled out a second dagger, raising it teasingly in front of Sakura's face.

"Sakura!"

Said girl didn't answer, instead she braced herself for the final blow. Cabaji gave a low chuckle and flicked her wrist in her direction. Immediately after a green blur appeared before her, knocking the dagger back at the Buggy pirate.

Sakura opened her eyes to face Zoro's back towering over her.

"W-Why?"She whispered.

"Why?"Zoro echoed. "You're our nakama now, right? It's only natural that I help you. Just don't expect me to be there for you all the time."

"Y-Yes."Sakura stammered. A hand in her face made her look up at the blonde chef.

"Are you okay, madam?"Sanji asked.

Sakura nodded and took his hand. After she was lead to her feet, she lifted her sword and pointed the blade to the ground. The sword shifted and took the shape of her sighing partner.

He didn't bother to look at her as he appeared, he was already focused on their captain almost reaching death. "Looks like we have to take a better approach."He said.

"It's useless!"Buggy said, bringing his arm and sword down to Luffy's exposed neck.

Time to seemed to drop in speed. The steps that the new and old Mugiwara pirates took slowly edged forward but from where Buggy and Luffy were, time was completely unaffected. In a matter of seconds, Buggy's sword will have pierced through the neck of the Mugiwara captain.

"Zoro, Sanji, Chrome, Sakura, Nami, Usopp!"Luffy shouted."Sorry but…I'm dead."

"N-."Zoro grunted. Speaking now would only waste time in getting to the boy.

Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth, eyes widening with fear and shock. "Idiot, don't say that!"

"Sakura!"Chrome shouted, "There's still time. We can use a spell!"But the pink haired girl was frozen in place. Her knees buckled as her body began to shake. Fear fell over her, racking her nerves completely.

"No, y-you can't."Sakura whispered. "You're my dream, you can't die now!"

Unaware to everyone, including the grinning captain, lightning the shade of blue began to crackle against Buggy's sword, attracting the lightning from the raging storm into the thin blade. The stand exploded and ignited into an eerie blue flame. Soon after, the stand fell and dropped to the ground.

Everyone gathered around to watch the horrific sight, were surprised to see that Monkey D. Luffy had survived.

Chrome shook his head in disbelief. That kid was defiantly a piece of work. He glanced at Zoro who put his sword away and watched the grinning rubber boy pick up his straw hat.

"Look at that…"He said."I'm alive!"

Sanji sighed in relief,"Hey, do any of you believe in god?"

"Forget about that. We need to leave."

"Sakura?"Chrome called, "Are you okay?"

Said girl took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, releasing her hair from it's pigtails. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…I just really got scared for a second."

"Were you worried about me?"

"No way."

"Ehhhhh?"

"Without you around, I won't be able to find my dream remember? Weren't you going to take us as your nakama?"

"Of course!"

"Uwaaahhh!"Sanji gasped. "Now I have to beautiful women as my nakama. I'm so happy!"

"Two?"Chrome repeated, "There are more of you?"

Luffy nodded,"Usopp and Nami. Usopp is our sharpshooter and Nami is our navigator."

"And I am your handsome cook, Sanji!"The blonde haired boy said, "And that marimo over there is Zoro, the first mate."

"We can do introductions later! The marines are coming."

"Right now?"Luffy whinned,"But Zoro, it was just getting good."

Sanji glared at him, "If we don't leave now, we'll get caught! Then we'll never be able to get to the Grand Line."

That immediately changed Luffy's mind,"Alright let's go!"

Following their captain's orders, the Mugiwara crew fled from the battlefield. Unfortunately, half way from the execution stand, they were spotted by a marine soldier. "The Mugiwara crew are running away!"

"Stop them!"

Several other marines arrived from down the street towards the Mugiwara but were effortlessly defeated.

Sakura smirked as she easily punched a marine away from her and through a shop's window. Sure she liked roughing up a few marines but being in this presence of the Mugiwara crew, she felt like a different person. Like her power was endless. Zoro immediately noticed her strength.

"You're pretty strong for a girl."He said.

"Well that's what happens when you're an ex-military soldier."Chrome said with a smile.

Luffy guffawed with excitement, "You're from the military? So cool! Now I'm really glad you became my nakama!"

"Beautiful and strong!"Sanji cried. "What might your name be again?"

"Call me Sakura and that's my partner Chrome."

"Yo."

"Yes! My pirate crew is almost complete! All I need now is a doctor and a musician!"

_****_

_**NOTES**_

This is for the parts that I thought might be a little confusing. So if you see the numbers in bold letters in the story, just scroll down and you'll see the explanations.

Yeah, so I didn't want to right down everything from the episode 52 because it was basically the same thing. Luffy gets yelled at by the officer, Buggy shows up, all that jazz. Just follow along from there and to the part where Sakura comes in. Then you'll be fine.

If you've ever watched shows like XXXholic or anything from Clamp, you know what I'm talking about. When ever they use their magical abilities and this beige cloud flies around then that's what that 'black wind' is. I didn't exactly know what it was called so I just made it black because Sakura's magic through Chrome is Black.

Sakura is called the Arch Mage because she can use magic. If anyone is wondering, an arch mage is just a higher and more powerful mage or wizard. 

Chrome's bounty name is a little special. You're gonna have to wait for a few more chapters if you ever want to learn why he's called Shadow Wing.

_Sooo I'm tired. I ended it here because like in the series they ended the episode when they were making their way to the Going Merry. But I also wanted to stop here because I wanted this finished today and at this time its reaaaaly late. Anyway, it'd be nice to get reviews. Maybe 5-10 reviews would be nice before I got the next chapter in….PLEASE? Haha, I hope you enjoyed. Review! _

_P.S. if you have any questions about anything, you can review or send them to me in mail. I know this first chapter might be just a TAD bit confusing. I just wanted to get the greeting part out of the way so I could get onto the adventure! The Grand Line! Thanks. _

_-Chaos._


	2. Face Off! Fight for the Grand Line!

_Sooo I'm really mad that my transition separators and my beli signs didn't show! Sorry if any of that confused any of you in the first chapter. I hope it works in this one. Please enjoy._

* * *

"There's too many of them!"Chrome cried taking a glance behind them.

"Should we stop and fight them?"Zoro asked.

"There's no time for that. Besides we need to-WHO IS THAT?"Sanji shouted.

Standing only a few feet away was a short, dark haired woman with glasses. Her head was bowed but it was easy to tell she was angry. Her gloved hand gripped tightly at the hilt of her sword

"You, Roronoa Zoro, lied to me. You're a pirate."She mumbled.

"Zoro? You know her?"Luffy asked.

"What'd you lie to her for you idiot marimo!"

Zoro ignored his outburst and pushed Luffy aside to get a better look at her. "You didn't know my name. So there's no way I lied to you."

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to wield that sword."The hand holding onto her sword, slowly pulled at the hilt, dragging the silver katana from its sheath. "That's why, I , Sergeant Major Tashigi, will confiscate it."

Zoro pulled out Wado Ichimonji to collide with Tashigi's blade.

Sakura flinched at the collision, making Chrome look at her. "Scared?"

"No,...it's just that-."

"Hey, Zoro! How dare you attack a woman!"

"I want you all to stay out of this!"Tashigi shouted briskly."This is a fight between Roronoa and me. I will come after you all later!"

Zoro snorted "You heard the lady. Get going."

Sanji made a face, "You better not hurt her, marimo!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's get going."Luffy said. With a reluctant nod, Sanji followed the other three down the empty street.

"What were you saying back there, Sakura?"Chrome asked, with a smile.

Sakura looked at him and then at the ground, "It felt like Zoro was holding back. To me he could have easily overpowered her."

"That's just how Zoro works."Sanji said."He's respectful to any swordsman, such as yourself."

"Swordsman?"Sakura glanced at Chrome and then back at the the chef. "He was protecting me because he saw I could fight with a sword?"

"That and because you're our nakama now."

"Hmm, what's gotten into you, Sanji? Giving Zoro compliments and all."Luffy said.

Sanji glared at him, "There's no way I would do that you idiot!"

"Eh, who's that?"

Like Tashigi, a man with white spiky hair appeared in the distance. He took one of the cigars out of his mouth and sighed.

"You finally made it, Mugiwara?"

* * *

Tashigi stepped back and pulled her sword off of Zoro, then raised it to attack him from the left. Zoro tucked his arm down and easily blocked the attack with his sword.

Tashigi pressed forward, trying to break through his defense but Zoro stood firm.

He smirked at her as he reached to grab his second sword. Tashigi jumped back, barely missing both of his swords from running through her stomach. She took a step forward and raised her blade to attack from above but Zoro beat her to it and aimed at her side. Fortunately, she tilted her sword so his Meitou slid off of her. Zoro used this as his chance to attack her blind side with his other sword. Thus knocking her sword out of her hand and making her trip into the wall behind her.

Before she had a chance to reach for it, Zoro stabbed his blade into the wall right beside her face. He gave a smirk, "Looks like I win."And put both of his swords into their sheath.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya."

Anger and embarrassment slowly etched onto Tashigi's face. "How come you didn't kill me?"

Zoro paused.

"Is it because I'm a woman? Do you think women are weak?"

The green haired man flinched, his heart began to beat faster as the memory of the past returned.

_"Tch, you don't know how lucky you really are, Zoro. Just because you're a boy."_

Tashigi's words brought him back to reality but also made him stiff, "You don't know how difficult it is to be a woman but that doesn't mean you have the right to pity us! I don't fight with a sword just for fun."

She waited for a reply but the swordsman stayed quiet. "Answer me, Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'm sick of you!"Zoro shouted, twisting around to face the dark haired woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Your face. Change it! You look exactly like my friend that died years ago. And to make matters worse you're saying the same things she use to say! Stop it, you friggin' copy cat!"Taking a deep breath from his rant, Zoro turned to leave but Tashigi's voice stopped him once again.

"How rude!"Tashigi shouted, "I don't know who this friend of yours is or what kind of person she was but I am myself and no one else. I have my own goals so doesn't that make her copying me?"

"Why you little brat!"

* * *

"So you've finally come, Mugiwara Luffy?"Smoker said."I told you before if you can't get past me, you'll never make it to the Grand Line."

Luffy smiled,"Oh, now that you mention it, you're right."

"I don't have time for these games, Mugiwara. I'm going to end this."Smoker said.

"Luffy? What's going on?"Sanji asked.

"Sanji, take those two and head to the ship. I'll meet up with you later."

"I seriously doubt that."Smoker said, taking a step forward.

"Go, Sanji!"

Without a word, Sanji and Chrome began to run to the ship but Sakura stayed. Luffy smiled, "Don't worry. We'll find your dream. Together."

"You better!"Sakura shouted, shooting a glare at both men before reuniting with the others.

"Do you really think you can beat me, Mugiwara?"Smoker asked.

Luffy smiled. "Of course I do."

Smoker smirked. "Then let's go."

"So we're heading to your ship?"Chrome asked Sanji.

The blonde shook his head. "No, we're headed to our ship."

Chrome smiled. "I see."

The three ran in silence until Sanji called out someone's name. Chrome focused and noticed a small ship at the harbor was being pinned down by several other marine officers. Sakura increased her speed and raised her hand towards her partner. He took it and with a wink he disappeared and reappeared as a black sword.

_**"Shadow Star!"**_

"Nami-swan!"Sanji shouted, running up to the ship, Sakura left behind to deal with the numerous marines.

"Sanji-kun!"Nami cried from inside the ship. "Where are Luffy and Zoro?"

"They had business to attend to. They'll be back soon."

"Hey, Sanji who's that?"Usopp asked, pointing to Sakura pushing at least a dozen marine soldiers into the ocean. She took a step back and barely missed a marine sword from slicing through her head. She twisted and lifted her leg in a round house kick, sending the marine into the water. Sanji ignored Usopp's question and ran to aid the pink haired girl.

"They just keep coming."Sanji growled, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her safely behind him. At least three marines came at them at once, with their swords raised in attack, Sanji caught them each with the gap from his shoe.

Sakura jumped over him and pointed her palm in the marine soldier's direction. _**"Silver Kingdom!"**_

A freezing cold wind brushed over the marines, sending many of them into a frozen state.

"It's Arch mage Sakura, be careful!"A marine shouted.

"Is she a nakama of the Mugiwara?"A second marine shouted.

"Nakama?"Nami repeated, "Since when?"

The pink haired girl flipped backwards and landed at Sanji's side. The blonde's eyes turned into hearts, beating fervently for the maiden smiling gently at him. "Nice tag team, huh?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan! Lovely tag team!"He sang.

"Sanji-kun, behind you!"Nami shouted, pointing to the group of marines running into the harbor.

The two continued to fight on, giving up a good fight but there was still too many marines for them. If one would be knocked down, three would stand up to fight for him. If some people were injured, half a dozen would arrive completely unharmed.

"It's no good. They can't keep that up forever."Usopp said.

"Well we can't just leave them there!"

Usopp growled in anger and jumped onto the Going Merry's railing, "I'll have to do it then!"

"Usopp?"Sanji called with question. He just happened to turn around after another round of kicking and spotted the sharpshooter floating in the water.

"I'll cover you guys until Zoro and Luffy get here!"Taking out his slingshot he sent rocks into the backs of the marine soldiers. Being the sharp shooter he is, he managed to hit their weak points, making it easier for the other two to fight. Sanji took a step behind Sakura as she began to glow a dark red. The wind began to pick up, raising her hair and pieces of the ground into the air. A second seal, this time red, expanded at her feet and stopped at the end of the harbor's edge.

"_**Ferocious flame, infinite source of light, submit to my will and become thy strength."**_A dark red flame appeared in Sakura's palm, she extended her hand behind her and slammed her fist into the ground. The land began to break and separate from a dark flame running through its cracks and towards the soldiers._**"Flame Pulse!"**_

"They just keep coming!"Sakura cried as her flames died down.

Sanji stood with his back against hers and double kicked a marine in the face. The man toppled over, falling with a soft splash in the violent waves. "Where are those idiots?"

* * *

Luffy gasped with pain as he was thrown to the ground by Smoker's…smoke tossing him aside. He quickly jumped to his face, barely dodging a second attack and sent his fist at the man's face. Though they collided nothing happened. Instead, Luffy's hand went directly through Smoker's face where his eye happened to transform into a cloud of smoke.

"Ewwwww."Luffy groaned. "That feels so weird."

Smoker's face disappeared in another cloud of smoke and surrounded Luffy's body completely. "Huh? Where'd he go."

"It's just like I said, Mugiwara."Came Smoker's voice. "You'll never get to the Grand Line."

Before Luffy had a chance to react, Smoker's upper body appeared over him. Luffy was pressed to the ground by Smoker's gloved hand latching onto his hand. He struggled to break free but in the end Smoker's strength kept him pinned down.

"It's over, Mugiwara."Smoker said and took a hold of his large sword strapped on his back. He pulled at the hilt about to reveal his blade, when an even larger hand than his took a hold of it.

Smoker looked up, clearly unfazed by the bravery of the man who dared to touch his sword. The lightning flashed behind the cloaked figure, giving Smoker the chance to catch his face.

Yet again he wasn't fazed, even when the cloaked man was one of the biggest threats to the Government.

In response to Smoker's words, the man said. "Well, we can't have that now can we?"

Smoker ignored him."The Government wants you dead."

"That's because they fear what I have in store for them. No. What _we _have in store."The tattoo faced man said."The world is waiting, waiting to hear our answer and we will make sure they hear it.

"Huh? Who's there?"Luffy asked, squirming to move away from Smoker's firm grip.

The cloaked man glanced at him briefly and flashed a smirk at the white haired marine captain. A strong wind brushed over the town, interrupting Smoker's chance to attack.

The gust stretched from the center of Loguetown towards the harbor, where Sanji and Sakura were lifted off their feet and into the air. Even Usopp, who was still shooting soldiers from the water, was taken away.

Chrome transformed from Shadow Star in mid-air and took a hold of Sakura's hand.

"This power…"Chrome shouted over the harsh winds. "It's magic!"

Sakura didn't respond, she was too busy trying to find Sanji. Not too far away, the blonde had been swept away with the rest of the marine soldiers, trying desperately to keep their balance. As if completely unharmed by the 'magic' wind, Sakura reached her hand out to the blonde.

"Sanji-san."She shouted.

"Sakura-chwan!"He shouted back, taking a hold of her hand. Usopp grabbed onto his shoulder before Sakura pulled him away.

"Don't leave me!"He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Hold on tight!"Sakura shouted as she began to glow an eerie green. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into Sanji's chest. Ignoring his squeals of joy she concentrated on her magic.

"_**Wise master, protector of all souls, I worship thee and thy name. With the power you hold, shield me from harm.**_"The pink haired mage opened her eyes, glowing an emerald green._**"Ace Shield!"**_The wind dropped from in between the four, unfortunately they were still sucked higher into the wind funnel, spinning faster with every second.

A green orb surrounded the four, as they and several others were thrown into a Loguetown street, currently filled with Zoro, Tashigi and her soldiers. In a blur, the wind stopped, dropping all that it had captured into the street. Buildings fell apart, their rubble landing on top of everyone that were pushed beneath it.

Zoro was first to emerge from the debris without a scratch. The wind made him dizzy but other than that, he was alive. "What was that?"

Luffy was next to appear from beneath a large slab of a restaurant wall, to meet face to face with his new mage pirate. "Sakura! Hey, how'd you do that weird wind thingy? It was awesome!"

Sakura quirked a brow at him. "What? That wasn't me."

"If it wasn't then who was it?"Chrome asked, emerging from beneath Sakura's shield and the pair of walls it protected them from.

"We can't be worrying about that right now. We need to move!"Sanji growled, jumping to his feet.

"He's right."Zoro said.

"He is but…"Sakura said, eyes staring off into the distance."There's a problem."

The rest of the Mugiwara pirates followed her eyes to see the Going Merry floating into the distance, far away from them.

"Bwahhh!"Usopp howled."We're doomed! How are we suppose to get all the way over there?"

Zoro looked at Sakura."Can't you do something? I mean, with your magic?"

Sakura glanced at him side ways, "No way. I'm not so good at teleporting yet."

"Well you can't be too bad, right?"

"If teleporting isn't perfected, one can be torn to pieces by the fabrics of space."Chrome said.

"We're doomed!"Usopp roared.

"No we're not! We'll think of something."

"Hey guys!"Luffy's voice shouted from behind them. "Let's go this way!"

Turning to see what their captain in store for them, Sakura's eyes bugged at what she saw. While they had their backs to the straw hat boy, he held onto pieces of rubble, wedged deep into the ground and stretched far enough to make his arms at least three feet long.

"W-What?"Sakura whimpered."What's wrong with his arms?"

"Luffy don't you dare!"Zoro shouted.

Sakura looked at him, shocked that the first mate wasn't surprised to see Luffy's body stretch so far."What's going on?"

Chrome looked amused,"Heheh, I thought there was something weird about that boy."

"L-Luffy ate the Devil's fruit."Usopp stammered, taking a step backwards, his eyes stared at the dark haired captain with fear."S-So now he's a r-rubber man."

"_**Gomu Gomu no…**_"Luffy cried and lifted his feet, so his legs didn't keep him glued to the ground. _**"Rocket!"**_Soon after, his stretchy arms sent him flying towards his pirate crew. They crashed into each other but gravity kept them together so they flew through the air and onto the Going Merry's deck with a disastrous crash.

Satisfied with his work, Luffy pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! We're going to the Grand Line!"

* * *

_WOOT! That's finished! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review._

_Chaos._


	3. Return to the past! Sakura's memories!

_Heeyyyyy, sorry I'm so late for an update. I had band camp and I was without internet for two weeks. But I still got it up so no biggy right? Anyway, the next chapter will be the beginning of the Dragon Kingdom Arc. Which means the Grand Line wont be coming until a little later. Just to be warned, this story is an anime/manga world series. Meaning, Magical Caliber wont have EVERY character from the anime. I'm still trying to decide if I want to put Apis in here or not. I'll get to that later. Please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"So let me get this straight."Nami groaned as she rubbed her tense muscles.

Nearly an hour after the Mugiwara escaped from Loguetown, Luffy told them how he recruited Sakura and Chrome to join their crew as their Magical team, much to Nami's annoyance. She, unlike the rest of the crew, happened to be the only one disturbed by their presence.

"You met them at Loguetown and decided to make them our nakama?"

A nod.

"Because they can use magic?"

A second nod from the straw hat captain made Nami groan for a second time. "I give up. You're giving me a headache."

"What's the big deal?"Usopp asked without looking at the navigator. During the whole interrogation, the curly haired boy took the time to fix the mast. With Chrome's hand tucked gently under his foot, he was lifted directly where the six of them were thrown from the Loguetown harbor. The collision left a large dent in the mast, which threatened to get worse if it wasn't attended to.

"They're really helpful."

"Don't use him like a tool!"

Chrome laughed and leaned on the wall with a lazy smile."Don't worry Nami, it's fine. I'm pretty sure Usopp would do the same for me. Right?"

"Uh sure let's go with that."

"Either way, please take care of us."

Luffy piped in, "I don't have a problem with them."

"We hardly know them!"Nami said."You can't just make them join us when we know nothing about them."

Luffy pointed at Sanji sitting beside Sakura, practically making an entire list of things about her. "Sanji's already got it covered.

"What's your favorite color?"

"It's a tie between red, black, and grey."

"Favorite food?"

"Apples or cherries."

"What do you look for in a man?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but Nami stopped her."Don't encourage him."

Sanji continued with a new bruise at the center of his skull ."So where were you born?"

From across the room, Chrome visibly flinched and dropped Usopp from on top of his hand. His eyes were staring intently at Sakura.

She looked thoughtful before giving a soft shrug."I don't remember."

Now everyone on the deck were staring at the pink haired mage. No one bothered to say anything even though they were all thinking the same thing. Luffy was first to speak, "How do you not remember where you were born?"

"The same reason why I don't know what my dream is."Sakura said, emerald eyes staring into the ocean."I lost my memory."

"Lost it?"Usopp said as he peeled himself off the floor board."How?"

"I don't know."Sakura shrugged."I hoped that if I joined you all, I would find out."

"Well you must have came from somewhere or did you live in Loguetown ever since you lost your memories?"Usopp asked.

"No."Chrome said, taking a stand beside Sakura."We lived in a Military base for soldiers."

"Military?"Nami echoed."For what country?"

Sakura didn't answer. Chrome looked at her briefly and nervously scratched his neck. Then he spoke again."Drayonaut Kingdom."

"How long have you been together?"Zoro asked.

"Since birth."

"Then did you lose your memories too?"

Chrome looked up quickly, red eyes turning wide again."What?"

Zoro's dark eyes narrowed."I asked if you lost your memories too. Did you?"

"Y-Yeah."Chrome took a step back where he was shoulder to shoulder to his partner. Sakura never moved. She seemed to be too interested in the rushing waves.

Chrome nodded roughly and straightened."Yeah, I lost my memories with her too."

But his lie didn't get past Zoro's senses. In a matter of seconds, Zoro had his Meitou at the nose of the dark haired boy.

"You're lying."

Sakura side stepped and punched the sword away from him, allowing the blade to run across her knuckles once Zoro pulled away in defense.

"Zoro!"Luffy shouted, standing to his feet."What are you doing?"

"These guys aren't telling us something, Luffy."Zoro said."Do you really think that these people could come from the military? It's something completely different from the Marines. Escaping would mean death."

Something inside of Sakura snapped and her eyes began to burn."Do you think we don't know that?"She shouted. She reached for Chrome and pulled him in front of her. Using her uninjured hand, she lifted Chrome's jacket to reveal a long purple gash running across his back. Judging by how deep the wound was, if it had gotten any closer to his spine or head, he would have been dead.

"This is what happens when you try to escape from the military."Sakura cried."This is what happens when you lose everything to one man!"

"Sakura..."Chrome whispered, pulling Sakura's hands away from him so he could turn and wrap his arms around her. "I'm still here. You didn't lose me, right?"

"But still!"Sakura sobbed in his chest."We lost Naruto! We lost Sasuke!"

"What happened to you?"Nami asked, taking a step forward.

* * *

_The clouds were moving faster. Faster than usual. At this time of the night, they were supposed to move slow and elegant with the wind. But this time, the clouds were being moved by something-no someone else. Someone Sakura had become to love dearly._

_"We have to move!"A blonde haired boy whispered, taking Sakura's hand. The girl turned over her shoulder as he dragged her along and made sure that the other two that had joined them were still there. Chrome had a raven haired boy's arm around his shoulder as his arm wrapped around the other's waist so he wouldn't have to walk with both of his legs._

_"Are you still alive, teme?"The blonde growled without turning around._

_The raven haired boy snorted."Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_It was the blond's turn to snort."Just checking."_

_Chrome paused in mid step and glanced over his shoulder and stopped. Making Sakura stop in the process."What's wrong, Chrome?"_

_"Something's coming."Was his chilling reply._

_The one legged teen, hopped around so he could catch a clear view of what Chrome was looking at. He blinked and now his dark eyes were a burning scarlet. With Chrome at his side, the two could have been considered twins._

_"He's right."The raven haired boy said._

_"What is it Sasuke?"Sakura asked._

_"It's him."_

* * *

"Orochimaru."Chrome said, feeling Sakura shiver in his grip."The leader of the S.M.S. The Sound Military Squad."

"This Orochimaru person."Sanji said."What did he do?"

"He's the one who gave me this scar."Chrome whispered.

* * *

_By now the three of them were running. Sasuke was on Chrome's back as the other two took the lead._

_"Maybe we shouldn't do this."Sakura whispered, stopping._

_The blond stopped and turned to her,"Sakura-chan?"_

_"We should just go back."Sakura said."We can't make it to the Gates, Naruto. Let's just give up."_

_"Give up?"Naruto shouted, anger echoing in his ear."After all we've been through to get this point Sakura! There's no turning back now!"_

_Sakura flinched. Never had Naruto raised his voice at her. At Sasuke yeah, but never __**ever **__her. The fear of getting caught must have gotten to him, Chrome thought._

_Eventually, Naruto's eyes softened and he put his hands on Sakura's shivering shoulders."I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for yelling but...you never know...we can make it."_

_"And if we do Naruto, what do we do after that? Through those Gates is nothing but water! The sea! The nearest island is probably billions of miles away!"_

_"I don't know Sakura!"Naruto said loudly but his kindness never left his voice."But it's just too early to give up now."_

_Too early. That's how time moved for Sakura. It was always too early._

_They were too early at trying to make it in time to finish their plans and the price was Sasuke breaking his leg._

_"We can't sit here."Chrome said in a dark tone."Orochimaru is-"_

_"Here."_

_This time and for the first time ever, they were too late. _

_A thin purple nail reached through the darkness and tucked itself under Sakura's neck. Chrome dropped Sasuke and pushed her aside into Naruto's awaiting arms. Unfortunately for him, the nail ran down his back, dragging against sensitive flesh._

_"No!"Sakura cried, reaching out to catch Chrome as he fell in pain. _

_"Sakura!"Sasuke shouted, tackling the girl and her partner to the side. The same nail nearly touched her at the chest but instead it cut directly through Sasuke's hair._

_Naruto did a front flip and dug his foot into the stomach of the shadowed figure. The person barely flinched. Naruto raised his arms above his head, eyes turning a splitted crimson. _

_**"Valiant wind, gather your strength in my hand and eliminate the foes that dare oppose us."**__ A sphere swirling with wind in the shade of blue appeared in the palm of Naruto's hand__**. "Rasengan!"**_

_He lifted his arm and slammed the sphere at the shadow, shedding the light on the man it truly was._

_The man had long black hair and a pale, thin body, eyes of gold, and a long face like a snake. Naruto's Rasengan ran through his face but it didn't injure him. It actually seemed harmless._

_The man easily recovered, "Do you really think such a spell would be able to break me?"Orochimaru said._

_Naruto smirked."Nah, I was hoping it would fix that ugly face of yours. It's about time you had a lift."_

_Orochimaru smiled slowly."How cute." _

_Rolling his head in Sakura's direction, the girl visibly flinched."Sakura-chan? Were you planning to leave me? Leave your home?"_

_Sakura shivered in fear. The very aura of this man and his power made the air heavy and tense. Sakura's feet wouldn't move no matter how many times she tried._

_Naruto stood in between the two, cutting off Orochimaru view of the trembling girl. '_

_"Stop lying! You know very well this place could never be called a home!"_

_Sasuke stood to his foot and used Sakura's shoulder to steady himself. He leaned into her ear and pulled her head into the crook of his neck. Shielding her from the sight of Orochimaru grinning at her. "Run."_

_"W-What?"Sakura stammered._

_"You need to run."Sasuke repeated."You're the only one who can make it out of here."_

_Sakura automatically grabbed his wrist, "I can't just leave you!"_

_"You're going to have to."Sasuke said._

_"B-But, you said we w-would do this t-together!'Sakura argued."What happened to the four of us starting over?"_

_Sasuke smiled at her, crimson eyes returning to their black nature."Naruto and I knew from the start that we weren't going to make it through this. Look at him. I mean, he already knows what's going to happen but he's not afraid. Afraid of death."_

_Smack._

_"You mean,"Sakura sniffled."You mean to tell me you planned this from the start?"_

_Sasuke nodded, slowly recovering from her slightly blinding strike."It was all about you Sakura."He turned and lifted his hand to Sakura's cheek, now streaked with tears. He rubbed delicately against her face, bringing warmth to her shivering body._

_He continued."Naruto and I were practically born here. There's no way we can return to being just normal children. But you can Sakura. You can start over again. It's not too late."_

_Sakura didn't say anything. She knew if she opened her mouth it would only end with her sobbing and screaming at them to stay. She took a deep breath and turned to Naruto who still had his back to her._

_"Is this true, Naruto?"_

_He dropped his shoulders and nodded._

_The clouds from over head drew closer until they were standing directly on top of them. The sky turned black, leaving nothing but the clouds to be seen. Sakura immediately realized it was Naruto's doing. He, like Sasuke, was getting ready for the end._

_"Why?"Sakura whispered."Why for me?"_

_"Because,"Naruto said with a half chuckle, then turned to her with a bright smile on his tan face."I love you."_

_Something warm pressed on Sakura's cheek. Sasuke's lips."I love you, Sakura."He whispered in her ear, before he turned and limped at Naruto's side._

_"Chrome."Sasuke called._

_"You better take care of her."Naruto said._

_The dark haired boy groaned as if using words took too much energy. But the two knew it was his sign of an undying approval._

_Sakura let out something that sounded like a sob and a sigh. Then she stood, lifted Chrome against her chest, and began to run. She only got a few feet away when she heard two loud thumps on the ground behind her._

_Fearing the worst, she turned and there laying on the ground were Sasuke and Naruto, still and unmoving. _

_Sakura felt a nail stab into her heart. The tears fell hard as something in her stomach began to burn. Then she screamed. A blazing light mixed with dozens of colors flowed around her and engulfed the forest completely. Orochimaru gave a pained cry and then everything went silent._

* * *

"Then after that, we found ourselves in North Blue."Chrome said."Where we met a few people, got a bounty, and dropped into Loguetown."

"Which lead you here."Nami said, with a nod.

"That's all we remember."Sakura said, turning to face the others. Her face was completely stoic but everyone could tell she had been trying to hold back tears.

"Well..."Luffy said, getting the undivided attention of everyone else."All that doesn't matter anymore. You're with us now. So don't worry."

"Luffy..."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her new captain giving her a familiar grin.

_"Stop worrying! You've got us don't ya?"_

Lifting her arm, she wiped away the remainder of her tears and returned Luffy's grin with a smaller one of her own.

"Yeah, you're right."

Luffy's smile brightened, he raised his fist in front of the pink haired girl, waiting patiently until she realized what his silent gesture meant. Eventually, she lined her knuckles against his.

Officially sealing the thickening bond between them.

* * *

_Sorry if that was a little too short or boring. Please review! Thanks! XD_


	4. The Real Chapter 4! Sorry!

_OMG! IM SO SORRY! FOR SOME REASON MY OLD STORY GOT MIXED UP WITH THE NEW CHAPTER FOR MAGICAL CALIBER! WHAT YOU READ ABOUT NARUTO, SAKURA, AND SASUKE GOING TO SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING WAS NOT APART OF MAGICAL CALIBER! IT IS IN OLDER STORY I HAD ON MY COMPUTER! I AM SO SORRY IF I CONFUSED ANYONE! SO ! SO ! SORRY! HERE'S THE CORRECT CHAPTER!_

_Thank you to MrsSakuraa and Sakura19Haruno95 for telling me something was wrong! I updated the chapter so late and I was so tired I didnt realize I accidentally switched the chapters! Thanks!_

_"Past/Some Thinking"_

"Talking_"_

_**"Mystery"**_

* * *

_She was running in the body that wasn't her own. Her long thin legs were replaced with small stubby legs too small to keep a distance between her and her attacker. If she didn't find a place to hide soon, he would find her. But where was there to run in this endless void of darkness? Who was there for her to turn to when she was all alone? Tears swelled in her eyes as memories of the past danced in her vision._

_"We're here for you Sakura!"_

_"Get up! I've got your back but I won't have it forever if you don't have mine!"_

_"Come on, I'll help you."_

_"Here take my hand, Sakura."_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

"Sakura...Hey, Sakura...Sakura it's time to get up!"

Said mage opened her eyes to see a second pair of eyes staring back at her. "Luffy? What is it?"

The captain smiled,"Sanji's calling for breakfast and you're the only one not in there."

_That's right,_Sakura remembered. _I'm a Mugiwara pirate now_.

Luffy's held out his hand for her to take."You comin?"

"Yeah."Sakura said, quickly reaching for his hand."Yeah, I'm coming."

Sakura took a quick minute to restart herself after Luffy pulled her to her feet. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about the past when she was heading to a new future. She squeezed Luffy's hand in hers and took a shaky breath.

"Hey,"Luffy said."About what you said that time."

Sakura looked up."Huh?"

Luffy looked at her, "Back at Loguetown. You said I was your dream, right?"

A thin blush crawled its way on Sakura's face. She remembered the embarrassing words she spouted very clearly at the execution stand. "Uh, n-no, w-what I meant w-was."

Luffy's smile widened."You're my dream too."

Pause."H-Huh?"

"I understand Sakura, since you're a lot like me in a way."Luffy said.

"Alike? How?"

"I can't become the Pirate King without a pirate crew and you can't find out about your past and dreams alone. We all need a little help, you know."

Sakura nodded, emerald eyes drowning with sadness. Just looking at this boy made her remember the person she tried so hard to protect. The person she lost in only a matter of seconds and one man.

Luffy flashed her one last smile and tugged her out of the sleeping quarters. Outside and leaning on the left side of the door was Chrome smiling gently to himself. Sakura quirked a brow at him. Ever since she had Chrome at her side, she knew he didn't go to sleep at night nor did he ever take naps, so he was always cranky when it came to mornings.

"What's gotten you so happy this early in the morning?"She asked.

"Huh?"

"You're not usually this lively this early."

Chrome smiled at her and motioned with a nod of his head towards her hand locked tightly with Luffy's,"Love is in the air. That's enough to make me happy."

A fierce blush crossed Sakura's cheeks as she snatched her hand out of Luffy's grip. The straw hat boy glanced at her briefly with a strange gaze and walked into the kitchen without another word. Sakura watched him leave, an awkward feeling nagging at her chest. It took her awhile to realize it was heart twisting with an unknown emotion. Was it love?

Deciding it was best to shake it off now before she got anymore confused, Sakura stepped into the kitchen. Everyone was seated at the table when she entered. Sanji was the first to see her walk in. He stood from his seat and took Sakura's hands in his.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"He squealed."Did you sleep well?"

Sakura smiled nervously at him, "Not really."

"Was it because you slept on the floor in the boys room?"Nami asked, after taking a sip of coffee, "I told you it was alright to sleep in my room. I have an extra futon."

"No, no it wasn't that."Sakura said."I just had a nightmare."

"Maybe it was the cook haunting her in her dreams. Anyone would be afraid of a pervert."

"What was that marimo?"

"Marimo? I'll break your neck, you pervert chef!"

"No fighting so early in the morning!"

"Yes Nami-san."

"Tch. Whatever."

Chrome gave Sakura a look, "And you say I'm lively in the morning?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a seat beside the green haired swordsman mumbling to himself. She turned to Usopp in front of her, who was also staring at Zoro from his workshop. Their eyes locked and Usopp gave her a sheepish shrug before returning to his latest invention.

Sakura watched him silently, a blurry thought returning to her, making her sway in confusion.

* * *

_"Sakura-sama? What are you doing up so early?"_

_"It's my latest creation! Come look!"_

_"Creation? What are you making?"_

_"It's a potion! You see, with the feather of the Yak Yak bird, a pinch of scarlet ginger, and veil powder, you can change any vegetable to candy from the inside! That way eating broccoli wont be as nasty anymore."_

_"That's very creative of you, Sakura-sama, but I'd think it'd best if you left that alone for the night before your parents find you. They would be very angry if they found you here."_

_"That's very true."_

_"M-Mama? P-P-Papa?"_

_"How many times have I told you to watch her at night? This girl cannot be trusted alone for a second!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, I th-thought she would be tired from training this afternoon so I didn't think she w-would-"_

_"That's right! You didn't think, so your fired!"_

_"Fired?Now look what you did, brat! You got me fired!"_

_"I-I didn't mean too, I-I swear!"_

_"Go to your room Sakura!"_

"Sakura!"

Said girl flinched her eyes opened."H-Huh?"

"Are you okay?"Nami asked, "I've been calling you!"

"I-I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Zoro put a finger to her face and wiped the single tear that managed to fall from her eye. Sakura's eyes widened,"W-What?"

"You remembered something didn't you?"Nami asked.

"Remember?"

"You said 'mama, papa' when you zoned out. You must have remembered something."

"I-I think so..."

"What was it about?"Usopp asked.

"Um, I didn't see anything, I just heard."

Usopp made a noise in his throat, "That's probably why she didn't answer you, Nami."

Nami nodded, "Keep going."

"I must have been little from the sound of my voice, people were yelling at me for making a Candy Potion."

"Candy?"Luffy echoed."You can make candy?"

"Err no."Sakura said."I don't have the ingredients or something like that."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"Well, its a start."Sanji said, "It's nice to know you're beginning to regain some of your memories."

"Yeah, so don't give up so easily!"Usopp cheered.

_"Giving up already? You'll die like that you know."_

_"And if I do? Nobody will care."_

_"Sakura-sama..."_

_"Shut it Chrome."_

_"There's no need to get mad. Come on, I'll help you."_

_"...T-Thanks."_

_"And next time, don't give up so easily. There will always be another way."_

"Thanks, guys."Sakura said with a smile.

"Chrome?"Nami called, "What's with that face?"

"Huh?"The dark haired boy flinched, scarlet eyes softening from its dark gaze in Sakura's direction."Sorry, I was day dreaming. It wont happen again."

"What's with that polite attitude."Luffy chuckled as he stood beside the teen."Relax!"

"Um, sure."Sakura patted the seat beside her, motioning for Chrome to sit beside her. Eventually, he took his seat and breakfast began. Most of the conversation between them was over Sakura and Chrome being in the military and finding a bounty after escaping.

"You did what?"Nami shouted, nearly choking on her meat.

"Kidnapped a marine officer and held him for ransom. It was the only way we could get enough money to travel and buy food. After we ran out, we basically stowed away on marine ships and eventually found ourselves in East waters."

"So you've been to the Grand Line?"Zoro asked.

"Yes and no."Sakura said."We practically lived in our hiding spot on the marine ship during the time we crossed Grand Line. We didn't see sunlight for a whole year."

"Who's marine ship were you on?"

"Hmmm, all I remember was him being really old but tall."Sakura glanced at Chrome."Do you remember who he was?"

"I think it was Burp."Chrome said.

"No, it was like a musical instrument."Sakura argued."Maybe Harp?"

"Possibly, I don't remember."

"Must have been fun."Luffy said, almost disappointed that he couldn't join.

"It really wasn't."The dark haired teen said with a dark eyes.

Sakura laughed. For the first time in three years, Sakura laughed. The sound brought music to Chrome's ears, making him drop his shoulders and actually relax. In the company of the Mugiwara crew, they were safe.

* * *

"Did you find her?"

"Yes sir, we have confirmed that the target has successfully made it past the border."

"Good."The lean man whispered."And the transmission?"

The slightly smaller man nodded, "The connection was clean. In a matter of seconds, she and her dragon will be weakened completely.

"Very good. Start the break down immediately but for the dragon only. We wouldn't our precious blossom getting hurt, now would we?"

"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama."

"Now leave me, Kabuto. I would like to set course for East Blue in ten minutes so make sure everything is ready."

"Yes sir."

The door closed quietly behind Orochimaru, allowing the man to release a soft chuckle."It's only a matter of time, my blossom."

* * *

Sakura yawned as she took the time to stretch. The wind pressed against her, sending chills through her thin form. The rich sent of the salt water cleared all of her thoughts. As of now, Sakura admitted to herself, that she was a different person. She was a Mugiwara pirate.

Chrome quietly took a step beside her and watched the endless view of the sea.

"I really like them."Chrome said.

"Who?"

"The Mugiwara crew."Chrome whispered.

"Yeah, I do too."

The two were silent again until Sakura spoke up.

"I was thinking."She said.

Chrome looked at her, "About?"

"Maybe now, "She paused."Maybe now we can really start over."

The dark haired teen smiled and took her hand,"Yeah, I think so too."

Suddenly, Chrome wailed in pain, clenching Sakura's hand in his tightly as he fell to one knee. "Chrome! Chrome what's wrong?"

Zoro was the first to appear from the kitchen, sword out and ready for battle. But when he realized it was just Sakura and Chrome on the deck, he dropped his defense.

"What's going on?"He shouted.

"It's Chrome!"Sakura shouted, "He's in pain!"

Zoro ran down the steps towards two just as the rest of the Mugiwara crew appeared from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"Luffy asked.

"S-Sakura-sama,"Chrome croaked, "I-I...I..."

"Stop talking, you'll get better soon, okay?"Sakura interupted,"Now where does it hurt? Did an old wound open?"

"No, S-Sakura-sama,"The dark haired boy croaked,"Y-Y-You have to r-run."

The mage furrowed her brows."W-What? Why?"

"T-This pain..."Chrome whimpered, "It's Orochimaru doing...He's coming."

_**"Awwww, did you have to spoil the fun?"**_

Sakura shivered, not only from the sound of Orochimaru voice reaching her ears, but from the large snake slowly wrapping itself around her small form.

"SAKURA!"

_**"You could have kept the suspense going if you kept your mouth shut."**_

"O-O-Orochimaru..Wh-where are you?"Sakura questioned, fear stricken eyes searching for the source of the voice.

A cold hand wrapped around her neck,_** "Here"**_

Tears streamed from Sakura's eyes at the sight of the man, hugging her from behind. And behind him, was his Marine ship, filled with stoic men and women of the Sound Military base.

"W-Where..."Nami whispered."Where did that ship suddenly come from?"

"That mark..."Zoro said, eyeing the musical note in the center of the ship's flag."It's the mark of the Military."

"Sakura-chan!"Sanji shouted, running to the aid of the mage but when he got too close, something white shot from the deck in front of him, making him stop.

"What the-?"

From inside of the white piece of material, appeared a long haired man in a long kimono."_**Kimimaro...so nice of you to join us."**_

"Orochimaru-sama,"Kimimaro called, "There is no need to waste your time on these commoners, I will dispose of them myself."

"What was that?"Zoro growled, putting the hilt of his sword in his mouth.

Sanji lit a cigarette beside him, a silent preparation.

_**"Hmm, very well then, Kimimaro."**_Orochimaru said with a smile._**"Don't take too long. The Elimination will wait for no one."**_

"Yes, sir."

As Orochimaru turned to leave the Going Merry, Luffy took a step in between him and the path towards his ship. "You won't be taking her anywhere."He growled, dark eyes forming a vicious glare.

"Oh?"Orochimaru chuckled."I think I will be, unless you want her squished to death."

Once the words left his lips, the large snake tightened its grip around the pink haired girl, causing her to cry in pain.

"Sakura-sama!"Chrome shouted, struggling to his hands and knees.

"Stop it!"Luffy shouted, thrusting his arm forward,"_**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"**_

Though Luffy's fist was sure to make a direct hit in the center of the man's face, Orochimaru stayed still. A thick white rock shot from the wooden floor and towered over Orochimaru, blocking him from Luffy's attack.

The straw hat captain cried out as his fist connected with the strange material.

"Luffy!"

"What is that?"Said captain shouted.

Orochimaru smiled at him._**"Kimimaro's bones are unbreakable, you know?"**_

"Bones!"Luffy scrunched his nose in confusion."What's with that?"

"Luffy!"Chrome cried out."Save Sakura, Luffy!"

Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder to injured boy._**"It's too late for that, dragon. It's over.**_"He said."_**But I do applaud you for sealing away princesses' magic. Made it a lot harder to find my blossom when she didn't have her memories and all."**_

"Sealing?"Sakura turned to her guardian."What does he mean by sealing, Chrome!"

"We did it for you, Sakura-sama! We did it to protect you!"Chrome cried.

"We?"Sakura shouted."There were others? What did you do!"

Chrome didn't answer.

_**"Awww, you're not going to answer her? What a shame. But, Chrome dear, you should have known walking straight into the borders was a bad call. Great job at protection!"**_

Scarlet eyes widened, "Borders? We're in the borders?"

_**"Oh that's right."**_Orochimaru feigned shock._**"Silly me! I forgot that with my blossom's magic locked away, you're hyper senses are nearly shut down completely so there was no way you would have known you reached the borders! Well, that only tells me that I have no use for you anymore. Kimimaro, kill him."**_

"No!"Sakura cried."Chrome!"

Without a moment to waste, the white haired man disappeared from his position in front of Zoro and reappeared over Chrome's weakened body. A pearly white 'bone' appeared from Kimimaro's wrist, taking the shape of a scythe's edge.

"Die."

"Chrome!"

The man dropped his arm in attempt to strike the dark haired boy but instead it collided with the bottom of a black shoe and two swords at once.

Sanji snorted, "As if we'd let you do as you please."

"..."

_**"Oh, well look at that."**_Orochimaru chuckled._**"They do have a little fight in them don't they? Too bad its not enough to defeat my Kimimaro. Finish them please!"**_

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."Raising his right arm, a second scythe like bone appeared from his wrist, leaning dangerously close to Sanji. Kimimaro knocked the blond sideways and into the rail of ship, bleeding from the stomach.

"Sanji!"Most of the crew cried.

_**"See."**_Orochimaru whispered._**"This is what happens when you get unnecessary people involved in this, princess They'll only end up dead in the process."**_

"Don't listen to him, Sakura!"Luffy shouted."No ones going to die."

A throaty gasp echoed from the deck, just when everyone had their heads turned, Zoro had been thrown against the railing of the boat. Unlike Sanji, he wasn't bleeding from the stomach but from the head.

"Zoro!"

The swordsman didn't respond.

"Sanji! Zoro! You guys okay?"Luffy shouted.

Sanji groaned."Peachy."

Zoro still didn't respond.

"Who's next?"Kimimaro asked, turning to glance at Usopp and Nami wide eyed with fear.

"Don't touch them!"Sakura suddenly shouted.

"Sakura...?"

Fresh tears fell from Sakura's eyes, "Don't hurt them anymore. I'll...I'll return to Sound with you, Orochimaru-sama."

_**"Oh?"**_

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-sama, you cant!"

"I have to!"Sakura snapped, eyes flared with anger, until they softened into sadness."I don't want to lose any of my friends again."

"Sakura-sama..."

_**"Now that that has been said, shall we leave, princess?"**_

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The dark haired man smiled a wicked grin as he jumped elegantly into the air, followed by his white haired subordinate.

"Sakura! Take my hand!"Luffy shouted, stretching his hand out to the girl as she was been taken away. The mage struggled her arm free from the snake and reached out to grab Luffy's hand but just as Luffy tried to grab her and pull her back, she slapped his hand away.

"Sakura-sama!"Chrome cried.

The pink haired girl smiled at him as the snake released her once they stepped onto the Military ship deck. "Goodbye, everyone."

And then with a swirl of a purple cloud, the Military ship disappeared, taking one Mugiwara pirate away with it.

"SAAKURA!"

* * *

"You made the right choice, princess."Orochimaru said, as he lead the mage to the bottom deck.

"I only did it so you wouldn't hurt them."

Orochimaru smiled.

"You wont hurt them will you?"

"No of course not."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Speak!"Luffy shouted, slamming Chrome into the wall, "What aren't you telling us?"

Chrome was silent. His head was bowed and his bands was falling over his eyes with his chin tucked in his chest. Nami couldn't help but pity the boy as she watched him.

"Luffy, leave him alone, this isn't his fault."Nami shouted.

"All of this is his fault!"Luffy said, "I don't really get it but there was something about him taking Sakura's memories! Because of him, that Erochimaru guy found her!"

"I think his name was Orochimaru?"Usopp said sheepishly.

"He has a point, Nami-san."Sanji said as he took a step in front of the navigator. "This would have never happened if he didn't lie to us about losing his memories. You were lying weren't you?"

A stiff nod was his reply.

"Look, we're only trying to help you and Sakura-chan. Right now would be the best time to explain what's going on."

"I am dragon."Chrome said."Created for the sole purpose to protect one person. And that one person, is Princess Sakura."

"Dragon!"Usopp screeched."Y-You're a dragon?"

"This body is human but beneath is the soul of a dragon."Chrome lifted his head, allowing everyone to see his scarlet eyes inflamed with tears.

"Luffy did you know about this?"Nami shouted angrily.

Said boy looked up at her with serious eyes."I didn't."

"Don't look so serious when you admit your stupidity!"

Zoro shrugged, "Makes sense."

"You're okay with that Zoro?"

Said swordsman nodded, "After seeing what that girl can do, I'm not surprised he's a dragon."

"Me neither."Luffy chimed.

"Wait, you said princess, right?"Sanji asked."Sakura-chan is a princess?"

"Yes, she is princess of Drayonaut Island, the island that the Sound Military is currently in war with."

"You two were in war with the places you were born with and you were on the opposite side?"

Chrome nodded."Back at Drayonaut Island, Sakura wasn't happy, she was miserable! Sakura was special as a child. She could talk to the dragons of our kingdom and use magic when she was in her diapers, something no other mage has been able to do. Of course she couldn't control her magic at such a young age, which is why she was always feared by the villagers and her own parents."

The dark haired boy bowed his head again."Then assassins from neighboring kingdoms began to attack, all for the same reason. They wanted Sakura's magic, the magic of the Dragons."

"Magic of the Dragons?"Nami questioned."What's that?"

"Mages are usually only able to control five elements of magic, water, fire, earth, air, and lightning. Sakura is the only one who can control six. The sixth element being the Magic of the Dragons. If any mage is given the power of the Dragons, they would be unstoppable."

Chrome looked up at Luffy,"Sealing Sakura's magic was to only disguise her as any regular mage and not the holder of the Dragon's magic. But by doing so, it sealed her memories away as well."

"Not things are making sense."Sanji said, as he dropped his shoulders and lit another cigarette."With Sakura's magic sealed at an ordinary level, the assassins wouldn't come after her."

Chrome continued with a nod, "Things happened and Orochimaru found us. I was too weak at the time to protect Sakura so we were taken in as soldiers in his little war game."

"And after that you escaped from Erochimaru."Zoro said.

"I just said his name was Orochimaru."Usopp groaned.

"Found me at Loguetown and joined the crew to make sure you were safe from Orochimaru."Luffy added.

Usopp gaped at his captain,"Huh, you get this Luffy?"

Everyone ignored the sharp shooter as Nami said, "And by crossing this Border she was exposed to the enemy and she was kidnapped again."

A tear fell from Chrome's eye,"Luffy's right, this is all my fault! I should have, "Chrome paused, searching for the right words to say. "I should have...I should have..."

Luffy dropped his grip on Chrome's collar, watching him slide down the wall until he took a seat on the wooden floor.

"Luffy..."Chrome whispered in a broken voice."I couldn't save Sakura. I couldn't protect the only happiness she had left when she met you all. Please Luffy...please help me save Sakura."

"Aa."Luffy nodded and turned around, "We'll help you."

"Are you serious Luffy?"Nami screeched."How do you know where to go?"

The straw hat boy grinned and stretched his hand out to the dark haired dragon."Chrome knows the way right?"

A small smile appeared on Chrome's face as he took Luffy's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet."The connection between Sakura and I is a little weak but I can still sense her presence."

"Where are they going?"Usopp asked.

"My guess is back to the Kingdom."

"And how do you expect us to get there?"

"With this."Raising his hand, a pink light appeared from his palm and shot forward in the same direction Sakura and the Military base disappeared at.

"Follow the light and it should lead us to Sakura and the Kingdom."

"Alright!"Luffy cheered, punching a fist in the air, "Full speed ahead to Drayonaut Island!"

* * *

_Sooooo tired! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Drayonaut Kingdom

_Greetings! How is everyone? I'm sorry I took so long to update! School's been a total bummer. I've been doing so much that I was only able to work on little bits and pieces every day. Even on the weekends I've been UBER busy. Anyway, I was kinda nervous about putting this up. For some reason it didnt feel right. My friend says I'm just being paranoid and told me to put it up. So...here it is. Tell me how it is okay? Thanks!_

_Special thanks to reviewers! I was sooooo happy to see that I had so many reviews after being away for so long! Magical Caliber also finally made its 1,000 hit mark too! YAY! _

_Kallakkala-My awesome stalker. Lol jp jp. Thanks for the support. It really helps! XD_

_Kazumi Tachikawa-THANK YOU! I'm glad you're enjoying it. One Piece and Naruto (because of Sakura) are my favorite anime shows. As of right now, Magical C. is my favorite story that I've made yet. I hope you stick around._

_Shinso Moka-So sorry it took so long. Hope you like._

_SaiyanAkuma-Thanks for the review. XD_

_ViolentBlossom-Thank you!_

"Talking."

_"Past."_

**_"Spells"_**

_

* * *

_

_**Though the path is dark.**_

_**And the battles are difficult.**_

_**Some things were meant to be broken.**_

_**To head towards the light. **_

_**-Arc 1-Chapter 5-Binds**_

To her right, was the door that lead to the upper deck and in front of her was the entrance to the mess hall. But to her left was something she had never seen before. The figure had the shape of a monster, a long rough tail, scaly skin, razor sharp teeth, and piercing brown eyes. The monster seemed to be in pain from the chains that wrapped itself around and through the dark wings folded behind it. Sakura didn't know whether she should the pity the creature or be afraid of it.

The monster whined, echoing softly against it's small cage and the narrow hall.

_"The chains."_Sakura thought._"Their hurting it."_

As if hearing her thoughts, the monster whined louder, wings and thick arms trying desperately to be freed. Sakura's fear washed away at the sight. No matter how scary it looked, this monster was a living breathing being suffering and in pain. She couldn't leave it like this. Especially since she could understand how it felt.

_The vines wrapped tighter around the twelve year old girl, crushing her as she wailed in pain. From afar, her partner called out her name. He too was stuck beneath similar binds and suffering from a pain she knew she could never bare. But that didn't stop him from worrying about her more than he should himself._

_Their attacker, the man in green, laughed in triumph as he watched them writhe in pain. "Do you see it now soldier? There's nothing you can do now! You're doomed!"_

_"Shut up!"A familiar voice shouted. A blur of grey passed Sakura and tackled the enemy soldier further down the clearing. Once the figure was sure the man in green was unconscious, he stood and revealed itself as one of the Sound Military squad members, Sakura remembered his name to be Sasuke. __**(1)**_

_"You okay?"The voice asked from behind her. Sakura looked up and into the smiling face of her fellow blond teammate._

_"Naruto."She whispered."W-What are you doing here?"_

_"Can't a friend help another friend out?"Was his reply._

_Sakura snorted."Friend? Who said I was friends with an idiot like you?"_

_"Hey, hey, I'm the only one who can help you remember? It's about time you started being nice to me."_

_"Nice? I don't do nice."_

_"Ehhhh? But you're so nice to Chrome!"_

_"Chrome is different."_

_"Tch, fine, be that way."_

_"I will!"_

_Naruto sighed, immediately admitting defeat. "Come on, Sakura-chan! Why can't you just admit you need help! We came out this far just for you!"_

_"We?"Sasuke repeated."I never said I came here for the girl, dobe. I came here to finish the job we knew she wouldn't be able to finish."_

_"Oh, come on, teme!"Naruto shouted, "There's no way she could have taken that guy by herself!"_

_"But she wasn't by herself."_

_"Look, we need her if we're ever going to finish off the rest of them. She's the only one who can track them and we're the only ones who can stop them. It's about time we started working as a team or that Oro-bastard will kill us all."_

_"Tch, fine."Sasuke snorted, raising his sword, and running his blade through the vines until the girl was set free. _

_He held his out hand out. Sakura quirked a brow, "What's this?"_

_Sasuke turned his head away, "It's a hand. You need help getting up don't you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your ankle."Naruto said, as he turned to help Chrome at the other side of the clearing."It's turning purple. Did you sprain it?"_

_"Uhh, y-yeah."_

_"Here. Take my hand, Sakura."__**(2)**__Sasuke said, cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment__._

_Sakura smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lean on him for balance. At the same time, Chrome stood to his feet, questioning his charge for any more injuries. After answering, she turned to Naruto._

_"So where too?"He asked._

_The pink haired girl closed her eyes as her magic spilled from inside of her and into the ground, searching for the enemy soldiers scattered throughout the forest._

_"There's three headed deeper into the forest while the other two are moving to the lake."_

_"Alright, let's do this! Sound Military Squad 7, move out!"__**(3)**_

_And from then on, the legacy of their friendship began._

"It's alright."Sakura told the creature."Everything's going to be alright."

In response, the monster whined and squirmed away from the mage, as if she threatened to harm him. "It's alright."Sakura said again."I'm not going to hurt you."

The monster whimpered but as if understanding Sakura, it stayed in place. Sakura edged closer with her arms stretched to the creature's scaled snout. Once they touched, Sakura felt a familiar warm feeling brush against her chest.

Slowly, her eyes closed.

_**(4)**__"You're scared."A three year old Sakura whispered, to the three large dragons hovering over her. From the corner of her large emerald eyes, Sakura could see the black colored dragon shivering and whimpering, sharp teeth trying desperately to scrape away the blood dripping from its claws._

_There's no use in hiding it now, Sakura thought as she glanced at the dozen of dead bodies surrounding her. Nearly seconds ago, she was being attacked by her villagers when these three appeared, sheltering her from the pain and ending her torment._

_But from the looks of it, they were the ones who were truly in pain. Sakura didn't know why but when their eyes connected, she felt something. It was brief but enough to make her flinch. The small girl moved closer to the black dragon and raised her arms, beckoning for it to come closer. The dragon complied, slowly dropping its wings until it glided into her tiny hands. _

_She trailed her hands against the dragon's soft scales and down to the chain tied around its neck. The dragon made a noise as her fingers brushed against the cold metal and leaned closer._

_Glancing above her, Sakura noticed that the other two dragons, one silver and the other gold, both had chained collars around them. And from the look in their eyes, they were in pain as well. Somehow Sakura just knew._

_She wrapped her small fingers under the collar, earning a second moan, and pressed against the swollen flesh underneath. _

_The dragon's louder groan made Sakura realize that the cause of these dragons pain, her saviors, was coming from the chained collars. Slowly, she brought her hands out from under the collar and tried tugging the chain a loose._

_Then, she felt it. _

_A burning, crushing, and searing pain at the center of her chest._

_She immediately dropped the chain and backed away from the black dragon with a yelp. _

_Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared for a second try. Leaping forward, she wrapped her hands around the chain once again and tugged them violently out of its knot. The dragon jerked backward and dispersed into a cluster of black dust. And from beneath it appeared a tall boy with messy black hair._

_He looked up at Sakura, scarlet eyes confused and surprised._

_"W-Wha..."He whispered._

_"Are you..."Sakura paused."Are you okay?"_

_"The **seal..."**The boy whispered."What did you do to the** seal**?"_

_"**Seal**?"Sakura quirked a brow."What **seal**?"_

_The boy's eyes hardened, "The **seal **in the collar. What did you do to it?"_

_"Wait, weren't you just a dragon?"_

_"Never mind that!"The boy shouted."Answer my question!"_

_Sakura flinched."I just p-pulled it a loose."_

_Before Sakura had a chance to explain herself any further the boy leaned closer and pulled her into a tight embrace."Thank you."He whispered in her ear. "Thank you for setting me free."_

_The mage didn't answer. Her body racked in violent shivers as she tried her best to hide the tears in the boy's bare shoulder. **(5)**_

_"Huh? Are you okay?"The boy asked her, pulling back._

_Sakura nodded, rubbing at her eyes,"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"_

_"I'm fine...but my brothers..."_

_"Brothers? Those two dragons?"_

_The boy nodded,"Yeah, their still locked under that **seal**."_

_"Then would you like it if I.."Sakura said, taking a step closer to the chained dragons."If I freed you?"_

_"You can really do that?"The boy asked._

_Sakura nodded, "I did it for you didn't I?"_

_"Yeah but-"_

_Sakura interrupted him, "What's your name?"_

_"M-My name?"The boy stammered and looked at his feet, "I don't have one."_

_"You don't have one?"Sakura tilted her head the side, and thought to herself. "How about I give you one?""_

_The boy opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it, "How about Chrome?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"For your hair?"Sakura said, "Its so dark and shiny, I thought it would be perfect."_

_"Chrome."The dark haired teen whispered, liking how the name sounded against his tongue. "I like it."_

_"I'm glad."Sakura said with a smile,"Oh, and my name is-."_

_"Sakura."_

_The pink haired girl flinched, "How'd you know?"_

_Chrome shrugged, "I dunno. It seems like I've always known. For a really long time."He said with a gentle smile."Ya know?"_

_The young mage smiled as a warm feeling tugged at her chest,"Yeah."_

_"So, that's how I met Chrome."_Sakura thought. _"He...was protecting me."_

Sakura sighed as the memory vanished and before her appeared the same brown dragon from before, trembling in fear and pain under her gentle touch. She sighed again and tightened her grip slightly.

"I know what I need to do."She said softly.

The dragon looked up at her, hazel eyes narrowing.

Opening her eyes, she smirked at the dragon. "Let's get you out of here."

"Stand still."Sakura said as she raised her hands at the dragon. "This wont hurt."

_**"Wounded soul, I release thee. Fly free. With this, I answer your plea."**_She chanted,_**"Utelio Yule."(6)**_

After flashing a neon green, the chains that surrounded the dragon shattered into dust. The dragon shivered slightly as the weight and pain was lifted off his wings but stood completely still afterward.

_"It's tired."_Sakura thought, noticing the dragon's red puffy eyes, "_I bet it hasn't been fed for days."_

"Poor thing."The mage whispered to the dragon, "I'm so sorry you were put through this. Hopefully this spell will be enough until you can find shelter."

Sakura relaxed her body and leaned her head onto the dragon's.

"_**I summon the four aiding winds, Typheria, Opheria, Saleria, and Neria. With your power, assist this soul so he may walk the world once again."**_With glowing green eyes, Sakura's magic drained from her hands and poured into the dragon's veins, giving his body an emerald glow.

The dragon howled and stretched its wings. The feeling of Sakura's magic rushing through it was enough to wake its senses once more.

"Shhhh."Sakura hissed, "Do you want them to hear you?"

Immediately, the dragon was quiet as it nodded it's head.

"Good boy."Sakura said, "Now lets get you out of here before anyone catches us."The pink haired mage flashed a bright smile and patted the dragon on its head.

"But before that, let's give you a name."

* * *

"Any closer?"Luffy asked for the third time that hour. Beside him, stood Chrome and his glowing pink orb with its light pointing toward a large fog.

Chrome looked at him sideways. Torn between utter annoyance for the captain's distracting and the worry for his mistress, Chrome decided keeping his cool was his best choice. "I don't know. The _**seal **_on Sakura's magic doesn't give me that type of knowledge.

"What can you do?"Zoro asked, starting to get annoyed as well once he noticed the ship enter the dark fog.

It took Chrome awhile to answer. He was too busy staring wearily at the fog to look at Zoro,"For now since Sakura is so far away, I can only keep a visible link between each other. Her magic and mind have put up a mental barrier so I also cant communicate with her."

Nami stared sympathetically at the dragon as he sighed. She wanted to comfort him and accept him like most of the crew had already. But befriending a dragon was just crazy.

The only reason why Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji could do it was because they were already crazy. And Usopp? He was the same as her, keeping his distance from the dragon ever since he found who he truly was.

"Well this fog doesn't look like its going to end soon. It actually looks like its getting worse the farther we go. Are you sure we're going the right way?"Nami asked.

"Of course."Chrome said briskly."The Kingdom is kept in an another dimension just above the East sea. Which is hidden in the fog. This is just an illusion to lead people away from the Kingdom."

"Then what do we do?"Zoro asked irritably.

"What I said before. Follow the light and it should lead us to Sakura or the Kingdom. All we can do now is wait."Chrome said, knawing at his lip.

* * *

Sakura peaked quietly behind the door to the upper deck, carefully scanning the area for any of Orochimaru's lackeys. The dark scaled dragon, now named Cole, leaned over her and peaked his head through the door also.

The pink haired mage pointed in the air, "You see that? The green stuff in the air?"She said pointing to the mist dancing over the boat, "It's a _**shield**_ built to keep things inside. Things like _you."_

Cole gave a grunt and nodded his head, as if understanding it all.

"There."Sakura said, pointing to certain spot in the air where the green mist clustered together."There's the shield's weakness. Hitting that will break the _**shield **_and lead you outside. When its gone, you take your escape, okay?"

The brown dragon nodded, raising his wings as Sakura pushed the door open and ran full speed towards the _**shield.**_

_"__**Release**__!"_Sakura shouted. Her hands glowed a bright pink as she flicked her wrist, throwing the pink light at the shield. The green mist dispersed around the ship, until it was left completely bare to the thick fog outside.

Sakura turned to the dragon."Now's your chance. Get going!"

Cole stood still, silently whimpering to himself.

"What are you doing?"Sakura growled, eyeing the guards that had caught on to their escape. "Go, before they catch us!"

Cole shook his head and nuzzled against the pink mage. Sakura immediately caught on. "No! I can't go. I have to stay here and hold them off."

"Hey! Their trying to escape!"A guard shouted.

"Someone get Orochimaru-sama!"

Anger boiled inside, as Sakura watched Cole stare back at her. Any longer and she knew they would get caught. Then he would never be able to escape. A strange feeling filled Sakura's head as she turned to the dragon. Just as she blinked, her eyes changed from a elegant green to a misty silver.

"**Go**."

Without a grunt or a pause in step, Cole raised his wings and lifted into the air, the green aura of Sakura's _**Utelio Yule **_still visible through the thinning fog.

Sakura's colorful green eyes appeared once again, staring at the guards readying their magic for attack. Lifting her hands she took a deep breath and focused on the magic she felt before take her over. Her eyes glazed into grey as her hair flipped violently in the air.

_"__**Rise O' wise master of the sea, and lead my lost soul into your endless light**__."_From behind the pink maiden splashed a large geyser of water. It shifted slowly, turning into a funnel around her until it took the form of a dragon with glowing red eyes and a tail for a body.

_"__**Aqua Miracle."**_

Pillars of water jumped from the ocean and surrounded the mage, shielding her from any of the Sound mercenaries attacks. The dragon moved from Sakura's side and floated inside one of the geysers, until his eyes were the only thing that could be seen glowing from beneath the water.

The dragon sprouted its wings though the geyser and gave a soft howl. The many other pillars of water began to attack the other guards, moving quickly as if someone was controlling them. Many guards were pulled deep into the water from a floor side-hurricane and dumped into the sea. Others were crushed beneath large tidal waves and knocked unconscious.

Once every guard had been defeated, the dragon turned to Sakura. The water that spilled on the ground, lifted into the air, taking Sakura along with it. The dragon stood before her, still completely submerged in the pillar of water. It's glowing eyes staring into Sakura's grey ones.

Its eyes began to close as the water began to surround Sakura in one large funnel of water. Streams of water from the pillar began to collect in Sakura's hand and into one small ball of light. Slowly, she began to descend from the air as the last bits of water began to disappear into the orb.

_"__**Pact sealed**__."_Sakura whispered, before falling to her knees. The orb dropped to the ground in front of her just as the light from her eyes dimmed.

"W-What..."Sakura shivered."W-What was that?"

She stood up and took the slightly warm orb in her hand, eyeing it closely for signs of life. But then, a sharp pain pierced through her back, making her fall forward as purple bolts of lightning shocked her body.

"So you thought you could escape?"Orochimaru asked, eyes rough and full of fatigue.

Sakura gasped for air as the lightning stopped, she turned and gave Orochimaru a weak smirk, "Who said _I _was the one escaping."She whispered.

"Does it matter who?"Orochimaru said."Anyone who tries to escape from me will suffer the consequences. That means your little dragon too."

A familiar screech reached Sakura's ears. She looked over the ship's railing to see the fog clearing around her. And only a few miles away, she could see Cole, fighting against a group of scarlet vines tied around him.

"Cole!"Sakura shouted, "Let him go!"

Orochimaru ignored her, "Take it down."

The guard beside him, made a signal with his arms. Soon afterward, the red vines tugged, dragging the brown dragon to the forest floor. "Cole!"

With tear filled eyes, Sakura turned to Orochimaru and glared, "What'd you do to him!"

"What I have done to every other dragon in the Kingdom."Orochimaru said. "I absorb their magic, paralyze them, and eventually kill them."

"...Monster..."

"Oh hush."Orochimaru snarled, as he swung his hip to the side and crossed his arms, "I always recycle their body parts. Dragon skin makes really nice boots you know?"

The pink haired mage didn't speak. The thought of that poor dragon being killed was enough to render her speechless. Orochimaru smirked at her, "Better get use to it, dear. Pretty soon dragons will never roam the world again and _you _will be the cause for it all."

With that said, the pale man turned on his heel and walked away, his silver haired assistant running quickly to his side.

Kabuto looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright, Orochimaru-sama? You look tired."

"It's this body."Orochimaru hissed."It's getting too old."

"Then we're running out of time."

"How much farther to land?"

"A little under an hour minutes sir. Shall we set up for the Final Break Down?"

"No."Orochimaru said with a grin, "I would like to have a little _announcement_ to the Kingdom."

"And the girl?"

"Put her out. I don't want to hear anything troublesome from her until the Break Down is complete."

"Yes, sir."Kabuto said, as he turned to leave, a cold hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn to his leader.

"And Kabuto, "Orochimaru sang, "Make sure our princess is put in her place while you're at it. Don't do anything _too _rough, but _enough _to make her beg for mercy."

Kabuto smiled, "Understood."

* * *

"W-What...is that?"Nami whispered, eyes growing wide.

Chrome chewed roughly at his lip and growled at what Nami was staring at.

After half an hour of floating through the fog with guidance of Chrome and Sakura's _**link ,**_the Going Merry eased into a slow stop. The wind briskly disappeared, leaving the crew abandoned in the middle of no where. Chrome glanced at his _**link. **_It was still leading farther into the fog, loosing its color with each minute that passed. Just as Zoro was about to mouth his complaints, a golden light too bright to be seen, appeared through the darkness and transformed into the large porcelain doors before them.

"Darn it!"Chrome growled, "I knew this was going to happen!"

"W-What?"Usopp stammered, "What's going on?"

"It's a _**Guardian."**_Chrome said, eyes burning with anger.

"That? You're talking about that gate?"Luffy asked.

Chrome nodded, "Think of it as another me. It was created to protect something. That something probably being the Kingdom."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"Sanji asked.

"_**Guardians **_are only born when something dear is put in danger or near destruction. It's possible that the Kingdom has gotten worse since the last time Sakura and I lived here, which lead for its need to have better protection. And a _**Guardian **_is the best kind of protection someone can get."Chrome knawed at his lip again,"If a _**Guardian **_was to disappear from something of importance, then there's no telling how long that something will last alone."

"Which also means that we need to find Sakura-chan quickly."Sanji said.

Chrome nodded grimly, "Unfortunately."

Luffy hummed a sigh and tilted his head. "It's just a door. All we have to do is open it right?"

The rubber boy stepped onto Merry's head and stretched his hand out to the large golden handle of the door.

"No!"Chrome shouted at the captain, "Don't touch it!"

Luffy paused.

"That _door _is a being created from pure magic. It doesn't work like every other door you've seen. It's a magical door."

"_Magical?_ Pfft, so lame."Zoro snorted, "What can it do? Talk?"

Chrome glared at him, "Don't underestimate the power of magic. You'd be surprised what it can do."Turning back to his _**link**_, he gave a sigh."One mix up could destroy us. Then who will save Sakura?"

Nami and Usopp visibly flinched. They were slowly beginning to realize how dangerous magic really was. From the people that used it and the beings created from it.

Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro stayed completely silent.

"So what do we do?"Sanji finally asked.

Chrome looked up at him, the anger in his eyes intensifying "I don't know! I've never dealt with a _**Guardian **_like this. Argh!"Chrome howled, "Why does this have to be so difficult now? Years ago, those who were followers of the Dragon could easily be lead into the Kingdom and through the fog without a problem. There was never a _**Guardian **_there to block their path!"

"Hey, look!"Usopp said, as he twisted his binoculars, "There's something written on the door."

Chrome perked up, "What? Writing? What does it say?"

"_**I am Oleria, gazer of the soul, aid to the pure. I am your key to the Dragon. Ye who stands. Pure and or Ill-minded being, I can give anything you demand. Obey thee, and raise thy hand. Only then will you gain entrance or utter destruction."**_

Luffy made a face, "What's it talking about? A test?"

"No."Nami tilted her head in the thought, "I think its a warning."

"Which is it?"Usopp whined.

Chrome hummed softly as Nami stepped closer to him, "No, I think Luffy is right!"

"Huh? He is?"

"I am?"

Chrome nodded, "In the beginning it said, 'I am your key to the Dragon."Chrome said, "That must be Drayonaut Kingdom, land of the Dragons."

Nami's eyes sparkled in realization, "I get it! This _**Guardian **_must be the one who will send us to the Kingdom."

Zoro nodded, "Makes sense."

"So,"Sanji said, "How do we get it to do that?"

The navigator turned to the sharpshooter, "Let me see those."She said, motioning towards Usopp's binoculars. After handing them over to her, Usopp spoke up, "Are you sure we're doing this right?"

"Hush!"Nami and Chrome hissed in unison.

Chrome gave a sigh and recollected himself, "It says, 'I can give anything you demand."Chrome said.

"For the pure and or ill-minded being."Nami added.

"But the _**Guardian **_is a follower of the pure."Chrome pressed.

"Which means that it will only give those with a pure heart entrance to the Kingdom."Nami said.

"And utter destruction to those who are ill-minded."Chrome smiled with satisfaction. From beside him, he could practically _feel _Nami's thoughts bouncing off of him. Ever since he announced his true form the pirate crew, he could feel her negative vibes pricking him in the back, reflecting her fear for the _**Guardian. **_Now, there was something completely different between them.

"Raise thy hand?"Nami questioned.

"It's a fragment of an incantation."Chrome groaned, "Many mages do it when submitting themselves to the will of a mystical beast. It's a test to see if a mage is good enough to use its mystical powers."

"So basically its testing us to see if our hearts are pure enough for it."

"Basically."Chrome said.

The two looked at each other, eyes beaming with relief. They took a step closer to each other and embraced."Yes! We did it!"

Nami stiffened as Chrome tensed in her arms. It seems at the same time they noticed how unusually close they were. Chrome was first to pull away, coughing into his fist as he turned to the rest of the crew.

"So, "He said, suppressing his blush._**(7)**_"The key is to pass the _**Guardian's **_test and gain entrance into the Kingdom."

"Simple enough."Sanji shrugged, earning nods of agreement.

"Really it isn't."Chrome said, "If we don't pass we could all be destroyed."

Usopp flinched. There was no way he could die yet, he still had to become the bravest man of the sea. Glancing at his friends, he could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

Breaking the tense air, Luffy gave a chuckle.

Chrome glared at him, "Are you laughing?"He growled, eyes splitting_**(9)**_, "This is serious!"

The blonde haired chef sighed and put a lit cigarette into his mouth, "I think all of us are quite serious."Sanji said.

"But that guy..."Zoro suddenly said, shaking his head slightly at Luffy. "He's probably the _most _serious out of us all."

Said teen, punched the palm of his hand."I cant wait to beat the crap out of the Ero guy."

Luffy chuckled as the excitement built in his chest. He was going to get payback for Sakura and Chrome for all those years he made them miserable. And then take them back so they could go on the adventure he had always dreamed for.

The straw hat captain turned to Chrome, "Are you ready yet? I'm ready to go."

The dark haired boy was surprised for a second. How could anyone be excited for a battle that would probably be deadly. After looking into the intense and unwavering eyes of the Mugiwara crew affected by Luffy's enthusiasm, he gave Luffy a confident nod.

"Alright, I'll complete the _**Entering, **_you all should raise your hands."

Without a word, the Mugiwara each raised their hands as Chrome began.

_**"Open, Oleria, and be my guide to the world beyond. "**_Chrome chanted, left hand glowing a faded black._**"I raise thy hand to thee."**_

Luffy flinched as a piercing light shot from the door and smacked into his hand. "W-What's this?"

"Don't worry."Chrome said, "That light is _**Reading**_ your heart. Try not to move too much."

Suddenly, the light turned red and glowed brighter until it grew warm against his hand. Turning to his crew, he noticed that different colored lights had also invaded his crew's hands.

Nami's was a sparkling yellow, Zoro a vivid green, Sanji an elegant blue, and Usopp a hazy white, almost green.

"It's working."Chrome said breathlessly.

There was a loud 'click' as the doors began to shift in place.

Slowly, the large doors opened, revealing a piercing light from behind them. The wind suddenly picked up, sucking the Going Merry into the world of light.

Chrome lowered his hand with a sigh and shivered, "This is it."He whispered shakily.

Luffy nodded beside him, eyes narrowed in a light scowl.

The light from Oleria's doors dimmed as the Going Merry slipped inside.

"Welcome to Drayonaut Kingdom."Chrome whispered as the Going Merry floated underneath a banner reading, **Konoha. (8)**

The Mugiwara crew glanced at their surroundings, noticing quickly how it was different from the world they had come from. The water turned purple as the ship road against the current and passed golden trees that went on for miles.

"Whoa!"Luffy shouted, running to the railing of the ship, "Look! The water is purple!"

"So pretty..."Usopp said, eyes widening at the beautiful scenery."Where are we?"

"This is just the dock. People come here to see the Tetril trees turn gold."Chrome looked around briefly,"Hmm."He grunted.

"Something wrong?"Sanji asked.

"Well, "Chrome said, "It's just...The place hasn't changed since the last time I was here. I expected it to be a lot worse because of it needing a _**Guardian. **_"

Nami gave a warm smile as the warm wind pressed delicately against her."It so peaceful here, though."She said.

"Hey,"Usopp said, pointing forward., "Is that the Kingdom?"He asked, pointing to the lone pearly white castle on top of a hill in the distance. The ship slid to a stop at the dock, giving the crew a better look at their destination.

Chrome looked and smiled a weak smile, "Yeah, that's Drayo-"

Luffy stopped playing with the purple water and looked at the dragon when he heard his breath hitch, "Chrome?"

Said boy was busy staring at something in front of them.

Scarlet eyes caught the sight of a familiar figure hanging from the gates of the Kingdom.

The figures arms were pulled over her head as they dripped blood from the tight wires around her wrists. There were bangs under her eyes and bruises of different colors on every limb of her body. Her chest heaved up and down, as she tried desperately to breathe but the chain around her neck made it difficult.

Nami finally found what it was he was staring at, and gasped.

Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth, "Is that..."

"SAKURA!"

* * *

_Woot! That's done. Soooo did you like it? Please send me your reviews!_

_p.s. If you're a big fan of Sakura and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, you should check out my other story; Reborn From The Snow. _

_Thanks everyone! _

_-Chaos_

* * *

_**1)This is a little bit after they met as a squad. They still haven't gotten use to each other yet.**_

_**2) If you look back at chapter 4, that's Sasuke saying this in the flashback.**_

_**3)That will be explained in later chapters.**_

_**4)There will be a lot of flashbacks in this arc, just to warn you.**_

_**5)If you're wondering, that was her first hug in a while. XP**_

_**6)This is a response to LuckGoesRound's message, all of the 'spells' in Magical Caliber are original. If you'd like to use them, please tell me and give me credit for the work before you do. Thanks!**_

_**7)Hmmmm what could that be about?**_

_**8)Did that confuse anyone?**_

_**9)You know, like a wolf or monster or whatever.**_


	6. Enter The Copy Cat Warlock

_Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry it took me forever to update. I just noticed that I've been updating chapters monthly? That's really not going to work. So from now I'll try to update once a week or at least every two weeks. A lot of things have calmed down at school so I have some more free time on my hands. Which means a lot more chapters! Woot! _

_Sakura19Haruno95-Haha! So sorry for the late update! Things have been really crazy lately. Oh, and thanks for the review for my new story. You were the first one. XD_

_Kazumi Tachikawa-Thanks for the review and thanks for reading my other story! Yeah, I made it so Naruto and the others are kinda ooc but once I update some more chapters you'll see why they are acting the way they are. _

_Anyway, today's chapter made me feel REALLY nervous. So tell me how it went okay? _

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

Calling...

Sakura could hear.

Someone was calling her.

The voice was so familiar yet she couldn't find out who it was. Her head was ringing from Kabuto slamming her head into the jail wall. Her stomach ached as she tried to move her numb legs weighed down by chains. Doing her best to ignore the pain, Sakura tried to look up and find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Sakura-sama!"

There was a spark of light from the corner of her eye as she watched Chrome running towards her, the Mugiwara crew at his heels. She could see his mouth speaking her name but she couldn't hear his voice with so much noise around her. Slowly, Sakura turned to the source of her confusion. Orochimaru was at her side, snickering with delight as he threw exploding darts at the ground beneath them. But that wasn't enough to keep Luffy and the others from coming to her aid, throwing attacks of their own. Worry for the young mage was evident across their faces as they grew closer. They brushed past several gold trees and strange colored houses until they finally reached the clearing before her.

"C-Chrome...Luffy..."

Looking around, Sakura realized she wasn't on Orochimaru boat anymore. She was hanging from a large gate, dangling just above a community of bricked houses.

"W-Where..."She whispered,"Wh-Where am I?"

"Welcome home."Orochimaru said as he threw another dart.

If she wasn't so tired, Sakura would have been able to gasp in shock. Instead, she flinched, glancing fervently at the town and the world around her. Memories and thoughts of the past came crashing into her, clouding her mind into a migraine.

"Isn't it beautiful, princess?"Orochimaru said to her, "The yak yak birds flying in the sky, the tetril trees in full bloom. Ahh, and the vivilies playing in the meadow. Such a glorious sight, yes?"

Sakura shivered in pain and tugged violently at her binds, trying desperately to get a hold of the pale man. She howled in defeat and pain as the wires tightened and the collar around her neck burned.

"Now, now, princess. You'll have your fill of me once everything is complete. Soon enough, you and I will be closer than you could ever imagine."

"Orochimaru!"A growling voice snarled from below them. The man unwillingly glanced down the hill and towards the red eyed teen glaring up at him.

"Release Sakura-sama!"He shouted._**"Now!"**_

Orochimaru gave a sigh."You're so _persistent!"_He said, "Why should I release someone who doesn't want to be saved?"

Chrome didn't answer,"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami."He whispered to the pirates, that each looked at him as their names were called. "Back away from me."

"What are you going to do?"Luffy asked.

"Something I should have done years ago."Chrome said.

The five quickly did as they were told once they saw the dragon's eyes begin to glow a vivid scarlet.

The wind began to collect around Chrome as a black and red seal appeared at his feet. The seal stretched until it reached a perfectly large circle around him. Once it finished, a rush of magic washed over him, making a glow a vivid scarlet.

"_**If you wont give her back."**_Chrome said, pausing as a black colored wind began to surround him as red lightning swung violently from the seal. He leaned over and two large bat-like wings unfurled from his back, flapping loudly in the air. Chrome shivered as the magic calmed him and filled his body with power. Glowing scarlet eyes glared at Orochimaru,_**"Then I'll just take her."**_

Orochimaru smiled at him, "Bring it."

That was more than enough for Chrome to jump into the air and flap his wings hard enough to send him soaring at his master and her captor.

Orochimaru threw more daggers at him but the blades weren't fast enough to match towards the dragon's speed. Pulling his fist back, Chrome's hand began to flare with red lightning as he aimed for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grunted, growing irritated the closer Chrome got to him. He raised his hand as it began to glow,_** "Dark Pillar!"**_

Sakura watched in horror as four black pillars fell from a seal in the sky and each found a spot around herd her _**guardian **_and formed a perfect circle. Chrome had no choice but stop once the pillars began to spin around him, blocking his path.

"Chrome!"Sakura shouted, "Get out of there!"

Just as Chrome was going to take another route, black sparks of lightning shot from the spinning pillars, sending thousands of volts down his body. The dark haired boy let out a cry of pain just before falling unconscious under the demonic blast of energy.

"CHROME!"

"We need to do something!"Sanji shouted.

"Do what?"Usopp cried, "They're at a totally different level than us! How are we suppose to compete against magic?"

_**"**_Well we can't just sit here! _**Gomu gomu no.."**_Luffy shouted, tugging his arm behind him,_**"Pistole!"**_

In a blink of an eye, the straw hat captain disappeared into the air, flying at a great speed towards the fallen dragon. He grabbed onto one of the pillars, hanging on for dear life, as he reached inside the tight space for Chrome.

"Idiot!"Sakura shouted, "Stop it! You'll only get hurt!"

Luffy ignored her and leaned farther into the swarm of demonic magic. A bolt of lightning suddenly hit him in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground.

"Luffy!"Sakura cried.

Zoro gave a low grunt as he put away his swords and chased after the falling teen. He dived, catching the straw hat captain before he could crash into the ground.

"Are you an idiot?"Zoro shouted, hitting the boy on the head.

He was surprised when Luffy didn't bother to acknowledge him. He was too busy holding his stomach delicately. Zoro took a closer look and noticed a large burnt mark on the rubber skin.

_"That..."Luffy_ thought with a surprised face, _"Actually hurts..."_

"Idiot!"Sakura screamed, "That's not just any type of lightning! It's infused with _demonic _magic! Getting hit by that is worse than getting hit by a regular bolt of lightning!"

"Foolish boy."Orochimaru growled with a shake of his head. He turned his gaze to Chrome and smirked. "Now it's your turn. You've been a pain long enough."

"No don't!"Luffy shouted.

"Die."

"STOP IT!"Sakura shouted, her loud voice ringing through the entire village. Orochimaru turned to her with a raised brow. She returned it with a glare, "You've done enough, Orochimaru! No more!"

Orochimaru snickered and dropped his hand, "Am I bringing you pain, Saku-chan? Do you not like seeing your precious friends hurt?" Sakura didn't answer. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying to block Orochimaru words from her head.

"Then how will you feel seeing your nation fall under chaos?"

_My nation...?_

Sakura looked up, emerald eyes widening, "What are you doing?"She barked.

The dark haired man lifted both of his hands and clapped them together, sending a echoing sound throughout the land.

Curious to find what the strange noise was, the villagers of the quiet island each began to walk from their homes and stared in belief as they realized who it was standing at the Kingdom gates.

"It cant be..."A woman cried.

"It's them!"A man shouted, cowering in fear.

"They've returned to destroy us all!"

A woman in robes turned to her three children and hurriedly pushed them behind her. The woman tried to hold her tears as the boys cried out in fear. Wiping fervently at her tears with her shoulders, she pushed the three farther to their home, and turned back to the Sakura with determined eyes. She would protect her children even if it meant risking her life to do it.

"Greetings, Drayonaut Kingdom!"Orochimaru bellowed, "I have special message for you all!"

The villagers were silent as they waited for Orochimaru to continue.

His smirk grey,"Today,... is the day Drayonaut will _finally_ fall!"

Gasps of shock and fear filled the village as Orochimaru continued, "Nearly a few years ago, our beloved home was gifted with a new Keeper of the Dragons. Her name was Sakura, princess to our one and only Kingdom."

Taking a second to let his words sink in, he motioned to the pink haired girl dangling beside him with her head bowed to the side. She figured that keeping her eyes closed was better than having to look into the fear stricken eyes around her.

"With her help, we can finally reset Drayonaut Kingdom into a better place!"Orochimaru said.

"I _knew _it!"A light haired man shouted from the crowd, "I _knew _that monster would come back to haunt us all!"

The people around him nodded with agreement, muttering and shouting their hate for the young mage.

"Shut up!"A voice shouted.

Sakura looked up again,"Luffy?"

Luffy growled, taking a step closer to the villagers. He ignored the pain in his stomach and clenched his fists in anger."You don't know anything about Sakura and the things she's been through!"

"...Luffy.."

"If any of you have a problem with her then just say it now!"Sanji said, stepping at his captain's side.

"We'd be happy to change your mind for you."Zoro said, as he put a firm grip on his sword.

Silence.

Sakura smiled, a heart warming grin. "Thanks, you guys."

"They're all monsters!"A voice pierced through the villagers, bringing chaos amongst them once again.

"It's not safe here! Quickly, back inside!"A woman shouted to her children as she pushed them into the safety of their small home.

Soon, people ran about the kingdom screaming for a place to hide. One by one they collided with each other, pushing and pulling until there was no one left in their path. The Mugiwara crew could only stare on in disbelief.

Usopp made a move to strike one of the adults with his slingshot out of anger, but Sanji caught his shoulder.

"There's no point."He said. "Don't waste your energy on people like them."

Orochimaru squealed with joy at the sight. "That's right!"Orochimaru guffawed, "Squirm in fear under the power of SOUND!"

Sakura gave a shaky breath and turned to stare apologetically at her friends.

"I'm sorry."She said in a voice that she couldn't believe was hers. She turned to Chrome, still floating unconscious in the blur of demonic magic, "I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Orochimaru snorted, his smile quickly disappearing as he glared at the pink haired mage."Do you _really _think apologizing will do you any good? It's just a waste of your breath."

Sakura clenched her eyes closed.

Orochimaru glare grew as he grinned."Do you know what else is a waste of your breath? You crying over this _useless_ piece of magic!"

The pink haired girl looked up, eyes widening when she saw Orochimaru had directed his attention to her life time partner. "Don't you dare!"She cried, making the Mugiwara crew turn to her.

Luffy's eyes widened as he saw the _**Dark Pillars **_leaning closer to Chrome. If they continued to move at the rate they did, Chrome would surely be crushed.

Sakura struggled violently against her binds."Stop it!"She begged.

Chrome let out a pained gasp as the pillars leaned closer and the volts intensified.

Luffy pulled his fist back but Nami quickly stopped him."Are you crazy? You're not immune to this type of lightning. You'll only get hurt!"

"Let me go!"Luffy barked."He's going to kill him!"

Sakura closed her eyes as she thought of the quickest spell she knew. But just as she opened her mouth to shout a cast, a familiar rush of magic reached her senses. She looked up and gasped as a blur of grey brushed past Luffy towards Chrome.

Orochimaru also noticed, the figure and leaned to the side."I guess I should have seen that coming."Orochimaru growled at the figure.

The figure chuckled from his spot on top of one of the pillars. The demonic magic didn't seem to have an effect on him from where he stood. In fact, it looked like he was absorbing the demonic magic for his own. The man pointed his gloved hand out in front of him, letting it catch with the demonic magic that sparked about. The lightning changed from a dark purple to a electrifying light blue.

With a low cry, the man slammed his fist glowing with magic into the center of the _**Dark Pillars.**_ Magic in the shape of lightning flared in the air until the _**Dark Pillars **_suddenly exploded. The man appeared from the midst of the explosion, clutching Chrome close to him as he landed to the ground.

"Take him."He said roughly to Nami. The navigator didn't have a chance to respond as Chrome was shoved into her arms.

"You were always a pain in my side, Copy Cat."Orochimaru said."Or should I say, Kakashi Hatake?"

The man shrugged and ran a hand through his spiky grey hair "It's become a bit of a habit of mine now."

"Habits can be bad for you."

"So I've been told."

Sakura quivered as she stared at the tall man, memories clouding her vision once again.

* * *

_She was staring at a small ball of fire in between her hands when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled at the familiar figure walking closer to her. The man had silver hair spiking vertically in the air and a dark blue mask covering everything except his eyes. The trademark Konoha swirl was etched onto the protector he wore on his forehead and was tilted so his left eye was covered._

_"Kaka-sensei, look what I made!"She shouted happily._

_The man stopped and looked at her completely shocked. His dark eye switching briskly from the small mage to the flamed ball._

_Sakura frowned, believing that his surprised face was that of disapproval._

_Kakashi smiled at her and patted her head, "I'm so proud of you, hime-chan. You did that all by yourself, didn't you?"_

_Sakura immediately brightened and shook her head, "No, Chrono helped me!"_

_"Chrono?"Kakashi mumbled._

_"Yeah, Chrome tried to help too but he couldn't get it quite right."_

_"Well that's Chrome for you...the laziest of the three."_

_"That's not nice, Kaka-sensei."Sakura pouted, emerald eyes staring up at him innocently."You get lazy at times too!"_

_Kakashi's heart warmed as he laughed and bent down onto one knee. Sakura quickly released her magic and crawled into his awaiting arms. _

_"How right you are, hime-chan."He said, using his free hand to tickle the girl's stomach. The young mage squirmed in his grip, laughing loudly throughout the garden. But the two didn't mind. No one would dare bother them if they had their fun. Everyone knew that meetings like these were the only thing that kept the two sane. Sakura found the happiness her family and village deprived of in Kakashi. While she filled the void of loneliness in her heart._

_The Kingdom believed that losing the __**Keeper of the Dragons**__ was one thing but losing the personal Warlock to the King and Queen was too much for the village to bear._

_

* * *

_

"Kaka...sensei."Sakura whispered as tears fell freely from her eyes and the memory washed away.

Kakashi flinched lightly at the sound of his nickname. Her voice brought a sense of warmth which he had forgotten after years of being separated.

The silver haired man turned and gave his former charge a bright smile.

"I'm so happy you remember me, hime-chan."He said with complete honesty.

Sakura bit her lip in response. Something deep inside of her, told her to cry out all of the pain she had felt in the last few years. Knowing that Kakashi would be the first one to deal with who ever caused her such grief.

"Hold on a little bit longer, okay?"Kakashi said, catching onto the girl's hesitation, "I'll get you out of there."

Orochimaru snorted and crossed his arms, "Let me see you try."

Kakashi stepped forward and pressed Chrome farther into Nami's arms, "You stay here."

"What?"Chrome shouted and tried to stand but Nami held him down before he could make his wounds any worse.

"I want you stay _there, _Chrome."Kakashi said firmly, "I'll take Orochimaru on by myself."

"Just because you're a warlock Kakashi, doesn't mean you can beat him!"

"I've dealt with Orochimaru many times while you were away."Kakashi said, "I'm pretty sure I can handle him."

Kakashi flashed the boy a smile from beneath his mask and smiled, "Don't worry so much. Everything's going to be alright."

Chrome and Sakura couldn't help but remember that was exactly what Naruto said before he died.

"Are you sure about that, Kakashi-kun?"Orochimaru said with a smile."Can you really handle _this?"_

Kakashi suppressed a shudder, "Quiet."

Orochimaru snickered."What ever you say."He said as he flicked his wrist, sending an explosive dagger at the other man.

Kakashi deflected it with a dagger of his own, never flinching as the dagger exploded only a few feet away from him. He jumped into the air and pulled his fist back as it began to glow a hazy grey. Orochimaru smiled and threw three more daggers, "This is a pointless battle, Copy Cat. You know all of my attacks and I know all of yours."

Kakashi smacked the daggers aside and glared at Orochimaru,"So why don't you give up?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

The silver haired man growled and punched the dark mage. Orochimaru quickly ducked backwards, barely missing the grey magic that followed the warlock's fist.

"And there it is!"Orochimaru said as he flipped backwards and kicked Kakashi in the chest."Kakashi's signature move, The _**White Fang!"**_

Kakashi did a spin and kicked the pale skinned man in the cheek and raised his other leg to kick him in the chin. Orochimaru reacted quickly, grabbing Kakashi by his ankles and slammed into the gate. Kakashi caught himself on the bars before he could make contact, and broke his legs loose from Orochimaru grip.

Orochimaru smirked and directed his palm to Kakashi's face. _**"Deyamona Serpent!"**_

A large silver snake glazed in purple flames appeared from Orochimaru's hand, hissing dangerously at it's master's opponent. Kakashi slid down the gate with the serpent following close behind him.

He twisted and kicked the snake in it's face, giving him the chance to jump down its long slippery bike.

Suddenly, Kakashi's hands began to glow fierce green._**"Flash of emerald, heed my words and give me the power which I seek."**_ In response to his plea, a flame of green ignited from Kakashi's hands as he dragged it down the serpent's back. It hissed in pain, shaking violently to get Kakashi and the fire away from him.

Kakashi jumped off the serpent and landed a few feet in front of the Mugiwara crew. Seconds afterward, Orochimaru's serpent fell behind Kakashi, hissing its final breath.

Luffy cheered with a bright smile."That was sooo cool!"

Usually, Nami or one of the other Mugiwara pirates would have smacked him against the head for being loud but found that what he said was completely true.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Orochimaru."

"_Puh-lease..._"Orochimaru snorted, "This is only the beginning."

Instead of crouching to a suitable defensive stance like most mages do, Kakashi's eye only glared with determination.

Orochimaru suddenly snickered and pointed to Nami standing directly behind Kakashi, clutching Chrome close to her small form.

"How about you?"The dark haired man chuckled, "You'll make an excellent toy."

Kakashi's eye widened, "That's low Orochimaru! Even for you!"

"You must not know me as much as you think you do, Kakashi-kun."

"Leave them out of this!"Kakashi shouted. "I'm your opponent."

"Not anymore."

Nami let out a startled cry as she felt her legs leave the ground. She turned to Chrome who was still in her arms watching her with wide eyes. She clung tighter to him as she began to float higher into the air.

"Nami!"Usopp gasped, taking the navigator by the legs in hopes of keeping her in the ground but she still floated out of his grasp. Chrome let go of her soon after because of the stress he was adding to his wound.

"Put her down, Ero-bastard!"Luffy shouted, as he stretched his arms behind him._**"Gomu gomu no..."**_

Sanji immediately knew what was coming and tackled Kakashi aside, just in time to miss Luffy's hands from smacking against the white haired man. _**"Bazooka!"**_

Orochimaru snorted, unfazed by Luffy's hands heading towards him at a dangerous speed. He lifted his free hand to Luffy and caught the captain's hands with an invisible force.

"What the-."Luffy gasped.

"You all are really starting to get on my nerves now."Orochimaru sighed, and flicked both his wrists to the side. In perfect unison, Luffy and Nami were lifted higher into the air and thrown in opposite sides of the clearing.

Nami had the worst of it by being thrown into a tree while Luffy hit a sensitive spot on his neck from hitting a bricked house.

"Nami!"Sakura cried,"Luffy!"

Luffy was quiet, groaning softly to himself as he tried to clear his blurry vision. Across from him, Nami laid bloody and bruised against the tetril tree, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Sanji shivered with anger at the sight of a _lady _getting injured. He stood quickly from beside Kakashi and broke into a run towards the grinning man. He was going to get revenge for the navigator and rescue Sakura before anyone else could get hurt.

Kakashi quickly caught him by his jacket before he got too far."Sit down! You're only going to get hurt like the rest of them."

The blonde's response would have been loud if it wasn't for him getting shot down by another one of Orochimaru daggers. Kakashi gasped as the dagger exploded, sending him and the rest of the Mugiwara crew flying away from each other.

"Usopp! Sanji! Zoro!"Sakura cried as she frantically tried to break from her binds.

"Stop struggling brat! When are you going to learn that there is nothing you can do to save them!"

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She couldn't help but feel that he was right. She couldn't save Sasuke and Naruto and she defiantly couldn't save Chrome now.

How would she be able to save Luffy and the others when she couldn't even save herself?

Pleased with his affect on the mage, Orochimaru leaned over Sakura and tapped at her binds. Magic slipped through his fingers, and in a flash of white, the pink haired girl was released from her chains. She fell from the gates and plummeted to the ground, but before she was out of Orochimaru grasp, he caught her by the collar and held her close.

"Phase one of the Breakdown is complete, princess."He said, "Now onto the second phase."

The dark haired man turned and flicked his wrist, summoning a swirling cloud of black from thin air. The cloud started off small but as it spun faster, it grew large enough to tower over Orochimaru.

"Sakura-sama!"Chrome shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Wait, Chrome!"Kakashi shouted after the dragon, but Chrome had already sprouted wings and was in the air before he had the chance to catch him.

"You're not taking her!" Chrome shouted as he summoned the _**Shadow Star **_into his hand. He raised the dark blade as his speed increased and aimed for the arm that held his young master.

Once he was nearly a few feet away, Chrome lifted his sword and swung down into Orochimaru's waiting hand. Sparks flew as demonic and dark magic collided. The black haired man faltered slightly, after a spark of dark magic hit him in the chest. He took a step back until his and Sakura's body were through the black cloud.

"Fool!"Orochimaru barked, as even more sparks began to fly."You're magic is disrupting the _**portal!"**_

"Just give her back!"Chrome said with a groan. The more magic he poured out to over power Orochimaru made him weaker with each second.

Orochimaru smirked, "You want me to let go?"

Chrome's eyes widened. Before he had a chance to react, Orochimaru dropped Sakura, allowing the portal to pull her deep into the dark abyss of magic.

Luffy's eyes widened as he struggled to his feet. After hitting his neck, everything from the chest down became hard to move.

"SAKURA!"He shouted, watching the girl disappear into the darkness.

Zoro tried to stand as well, but the way he landed from Orochimaru's last attack made his right leg completely useless.

"Somebody..."Usopp whispered through gritted teeth,"D-Do something."

Orochimaru gave a smile and pulled Chrome's sword deeper into the _**portal**_.

"I'll just let you have fun with that."The pale man said and vanished.

The dragon struggled to separate his magic from the demonic energy but it had no affect. Dropping his shoulders, he allowed the _**portal **_to take to him in.

"Chrome!"Kakashi shouted, as he jumped into the air towards his friend. But it was too late, the demonic magic had already pulled him inside just like it did for Sakura.

"I'll be fine."Chrome grunted before he completely disappeared, "Just...help them."

Kakashi could only watch helplessly as Chrome too was taken into the darkness and vanished the same way Sakura did previously.

The warlock stood their quietly, struggling to keep the anger inside of him from meeting a boiling point. Now wasn't the time to stall. He needed to get the other five away from the Kingdom before anyone realized they weren't magic-users.

"Come with me quickly. We're not safe here."Kakashi said, as he jumped from the gates and threw Luffy over his shoulder. With Kakashi's help, Sanji was pulled to his feet to collect Nami while Zoro went to Usopp's aid.

The silver haired man lead them deep into the forest and far away from the village as possible. He knew the closer to the Kingdom they were the faster the special armed mages could reach them. He also knew that no one ever left the outskirts of the village. They were too afraid that dragons would be there to take them as their newest prey. But Kakashi knew better. He learned from Sakura many years ago that the dragons of Drayonaut were only _**veil**_ eaters; consumers of edible magic.

"By the way,"Sanji said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It seemed that after losing both Sakura and Chrome to Orochimaru, everyone felt like something from their soul had been taken along with them."Thank you for helping us."He said quietly.

Kakashi glanced at him before turning to back around, "I didn't do it for you."

"Huh?"

"I did it for Sakura."Kakashi said, "She seemed to be really worried about you all when Orochimaru attacked you. I've never seen her act that way for anyone unless it was for her _**guardians."**_

"_**Guardians?"**_Usopp said, "Don't you mean _**guardian?"**_

Kakashi was quiet as he stopped in front of a large tree. He turned briefly at Usopp and gave him a shrug. After he secured Luffy on his shoulder, he put his hand on the tree which began to glow at his touch.

"Watch your step."He said and walked into the glowing tree.

Sanji hesitantly followed after, dragging a shivering Usopp behind him.

Inside the large tree was a small home fit for one. It wasn't anything special, just a few chairs with a table, a small kitchen in the corner and a futon in the corner.

"So."Kakashi said as he put Luffy on the futon and took off his straw hat."Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Sanji, the one with the green hair is Zoro, and the one beside him is Usopp. The boy beside you is Luffy, the captain to our pirate ship."

"The girl he is holding,"Usopp said."Is our navigator, Nami."

Kakashi sighed, "What I meant to say is, who are you to Sakura?"

"We're friends."Luffy said, with hard eyes "Who are you to her?"

"I was Sakura's teacher before she and Chrome left the Kingdom."

"How do you know about that?"Zoro asked quickly.

Kakashi turned his head, glaring intently at his feet.

"It's because I was the one who took Sakura's memories."

* * *

"Get in there!"Kabuto shouted, throwing the wounded mage into the quiet room. "I bet this brings memories, doesn't it?"He said with a smile that matched towards Orochimaru's.

Sakura glared at him questioningly. "Does Cell 27 ring a bell?"

"What'd you say?"The pink haired gasped, as she sat up and took a look around the room. Just like Kabuto had said, she was back in Cell 27, the small room she had shared with her team mates when they first became a team.

Their three small beds were still bolted to the wall, just the way they left it the day of their escape. And across from that was the dent Sasuke put in the wall when he and Naruto got into a heated argument. In the end Chrome managed to break it up before they destroyed anything else and were caught by the guards waiting down the hall. Sakura forgot what it was they were arguing about.

The thought of laying here in the ground of her team cell brought tears to her eyes. She remembered falling inside with Sasuke and Naruto at her side, panting and groaning in pain from the numerous wounds they had gotten on mission. They would smile at one another, something they only revealed in the solitude of their cell, and held each other close as a reward for making it through another hard day.

But now she laid there alone. Cold, hurt, and confused.

With a groan, Sakura slowly stood to her feet. After waking up in Konoha, she managed to earn a large headache and another bruise on her face for her yelling at Orochimaru.

Suddenly, a light flashed before her, making her open her eyes quickly. Floating over her old bunk bed were two bright lights. One a sapphire blue and the other a scarlet red. The lights danced in the air, swirling and spinning as they grew closer to the fallen mage.

A ring of laughter echoed in her ears as both lights flew into her chest, sending a wave of warm magic through her body.

The lights glowed brighter making it unbearable for Sakura to see as she was swept off her feet. Eventually, the light dimmed and Sakura opened her eyes to a new world around her. Instead of the stone walls and moldy corners that she remembered, she was surrounded by a luscious green meadow. The sky was clear above her, not a cloud in sight as the sun shined brightly in the air and the warm wind gently blew against her new white sundress.

"Sakura."Twin voices suddenly called from behind her.

The girl flinched, turning briskly over her shoulder to the two boys in white.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and sapphire eyes smiled brightly at her as he waved eagerly at her. His white vest and white shorts flapping gently in the wind as he moved. Beside her, a boy with dark raven hair and onyx eyes gave her a soft smirk as he tilted his head to the side, beckoning her closer. He stuffed his fists into his baggy white pants before he fixed the collar to his white button up shirt and flicked his long bangs out of his eyes.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, a lone tear falling from her eye.

"Naruto...S-Sasuke?"

* * *

_That's it! Did you like it?_

_Please Review!_

_P.S. A couple of months ago I put a poll up on my profile which is in desperate need of votes. THIS WILL MAJORLY AFFECT THE FUTURE OF MAGICAL CALIBER SO PLEASE VOTE! If you don't feel like voting on the poll then you can send it as a review!_

_The poll is: Should Portgas D. Ace live in Magical Caliber?_

_Be warned that some things WILL be changed from the original series so choose wisely! Thanks!_

_And if you done it already, check out my profile! I just made another story called Gun Mage Chronicles: Search For the Dragon Tear. It's a Team 7 centric with a lot of magical action._

_Naruto is an abused familiar spirit who has finally escaped from his abusive master when he is found by Sakura, a mage from the Academy, and her familiar spirit Sasuke. With their help, can he learn to forget about his past and protect his future with his new friends? Or will he lose the Dragon Tear to the enemy and fall under the beast within?_


End file.
